Mario, The Street Urchin
by Blaperile
Summary: Mario is a broke ex-plumber. Together with his brother he's living on the street, that's until he sees one special girl there. All 3 Aladdin movies played by Mario characters!
1. Mushroomy Nights

Hello and welcome!

In this story, I will re-tell the 3 Aladdin movies with Mario characters! You might notice there are some slight changes. Like: Abu is played by a human and sometimes people say different things because they have a slight different personality then the character in the movie.

Please, can somebody give me the COMPLETE text that's said in the Aladdin movies? I now had to base this on what I heard when I rewatched it on Youtube. If somebody can give me that text (a link to it), I can fix this.

I hope you like it! :D

* * *

In a huge, seemingly endless desert, a man dressed in a purple undershirt was riding a Yoshi (the Yoshi was very tired as it was going slowly).

He also weared under his undershirt black overalls. He was wearing 2 white gloves with a yellow vertical mirrored L on it. The same L was on his purple cap that covered short, brown hair. He had a pink nose and a horizontal moustache that pointed up at the edge. Strangely, he was wearing orange elf-like shoes.

His name was Waluigi and his Yoshi was purple.

He seemed to be riding to a city that was the capital of a whole kingdom and for some reason, Waluigi began to sing while driving his Yoshi.

**I come from a land, from a faraway place  
Where the caravan Yoshi's roam  
Where it's flat and immense  
And the heat is intense  
It's barbaric, but hey, it's home  
**

**When the wind's from the east **(some wind almost blasted the Yoshi away at this particular moment)  
**And the sun's from the west **(the sun was setting behind him)  
**And the sand in the glass is right  
Come on down  
Stop on by  
Hop a Yoshi and fly  
****To another Mushroomy night**

Now we could see the city .

It wasn't very big, but not too small either. But, towering above everything else was a huge castle. All of the houses were in ruins, but the castle was perfectly fine. This is because of a huge heat wave that's terrorizing the whole kingdom for centuries. Because of this, it was impossible to get products from faraway places. There was only enough for the castle. The Sultan had placed a huge painting of his daughter, the princess in the middle of the castle.

Before the heat wave, this city was named Mushroom City while the kingdom was named Mushroom Kingdom. But for some reason when the heat wave came, the names were changed to Mushroomy City and Mushroomy Kingdom.

Waluigi was still singing.

**Mushroomy nights  
Like Mushroomy days  
More often than not  
Are hotter than hot  
In a lot of good ways**

With Waluigi going into the city, we got a better view of it. A few of the residents were still out on the street. Most of them were Toads. All of them weared white red-spotted mushroom caps. That's were the name of the kingdom and city came from.

**Mushroomy nights  
'Neath Mushroomy moons **(the moon was already out in the sky at that time)  
**A fool off his guard  
Could fall and fall hard  
Out there on the dunes**

Waluigi had arrived in an alley as his Yoshi was now very tired and it fell down with Waluigi sliding off.

For some reason, it seemed Waluigi saw the camera and spoke.

"Hey, what's up? Please, come closer."

When Waluigi said this, the camera came very fast to him and knocked him on the ground.

"Ugh, that was too close..." muttered Waluigi as he got back up while the camera backed away a little, "There, that's better".

When he dusted himself off, he spoke again while he ran to in front of his Yoshi.

"Welcome to Mushroomy City!" he welcomed, "The city of ruins, of Toads and mostly... of my stand!"

At this last thing, he quikly took off a bag that Yoshi was carrying. He threw it down and a perfect built stand suddenly came out of it.

On the stand were a lot of basic things: a saucepan, a vase, dishes and so on.

He took a vase out of his stand and showed it.

"Now, look at this! It's a perfect French fries and coffee maker!" exclaimed Waluigi as he somehow did these things before throwing it away, "But you can have it for nothing, it's broken."

Suddenly he realised something as he took a box out of his stand.

"Oh, look at this!" said Waluigi before looking mysteriously, "I believe it's still intact..."

He made a fart sound while opening it.

"Ah yes, still good." grinned Waluigi.

The camera became uninterested as it turned away.

"Wait, don't go!" yelled Waluigi as he ran to in front of the camera before smirking, "I see you're only interested in the rare things. You might consider this!"

He took a poker card out of his sleeve only showing the backside which was yellow with white stripes.

"It looks common by its appearance on the backtside, but on the other side is..."

The camera tried to get away again, but Waluigi saw this in time.

"This is no ordinary card!" yelled Waluigi getting a bit angry, "It once changed the course of a young man's life."

After this, Waluigi began to go a bit off topic.

"It was a pesky ex-plumber who couldn't keep his nose out of things!" said Waluigi before realising what he said, "Sorry, I have a bad past with him..."

Now, Waluigi got back on topic.

"He was a young man, a diamond in the rough..." said Waluigi mysteriously before saying with a smirk, "Would you like to hear the tale?"

Suddenly, some shining lights came out of the card somehow as Waluigi threw it up.

"It begins in a dark night..." said Waluigi as the scene changed to the desert some time ago, "Where a dark Koopa waits with a dark purpose..."

In the dark, a big Koopa stood named Bowser. He was huge and green shelled (with spikes on it). On his head were 2 horns with red hair between it. His eyebrows were bushy and red too. He had a yellow tail that was spiked too. Around his neck and arms were a lot of black spiked collars. The color of most of his body was yellow.

Flying behind Bowser on a flying broom was Kamek, his loyal assistant. This Kamek was covered in blue robes and had a blue wizard hat.

Just then, a thing only existing out of bones arrived in front of him, this was named a Dry Bones.

"You are late." said Bowser as the Dry Bones trembled in the cold night.

"A thousand apogolies, oh patient one..." apogolised the Dry Bones kneeling for Bowser.

"You have it then?" asked Bowser narrowing his eyes.

The Dry Bones grinned.

"I had to slice some throats, but I got it!" said Dry Bones holding out in his right hand something that looked like a half of an golden egg, but it was pretty small.

Bowser held out his right hand, because he thought the Dry Bones would give it to him. Suddenly, the Dry Bones pulled his hand back.

"A-a-ah." said Dry Bones waving his index finger from his left hand before looking serious and holding his left hand out, "The treasure."

But, Kamek flew over the Dry Bones grabbing the half of the golden egg. Kamek went so fast, his flying broom flew against the Dry Bones' hand.

"Ouch." commented the Dry Bones holding his left hand in minor pain.

Kamek flew back to Bowser as he let the half of the golden egg fall in Bowser's right hand.

Bowser smirked as he closed his hand into a fist while holding it.

"You'll get what's coming to you." smirked Bowser.

"Yes, indeed." nodded Kamek.

Kamek gave an other half of the golden egg as Bowser put the 2 halfs against each other. Suddenly, the little egg glowed as Bowser let it fall on the ground.

The egg circled a few rounds around Bowser before rolling away to the distance very fast.

"Quikly, follow the trail!" exclaimed Bowser jumping on a red Yoshi of his own (big enough to carry him).

The Yoshi ran towards where the golden egg went as Kamek flew after him. But, Bowser's Yoshi was too slow as the egg was getting more and more ahead.

"Faster!" snarled Bowser as his Yoshi tried to run faster.

The golden egg arrived at a pile of sand as it parted into his 2 halfs again. The 2 halves circled around the pile of sand before stopping on it as it looked like 2 eyes. Just then, Bowser and the Dry Bones on his own Yoshi arrived.

The 2 looked in awe as suddenly the pile of sand became bigger. It trembled so hard that it made the 2 Yoshi's panic as Bowser and the Dry Bones fell of them who saw the pile of sand changed into a tiger head becoming very big. When it stopped growing, it opened his mouth, revealing a light shining from within it.

Just then, Kamek arrived too as Bowser began speaking.

"At last, after all these years... The Cave Of Wonders!" exclaimed Bowser with a grin.

"By Rosalina..." said the Dry Bones very shocked.

Bowser glared at the Dry Bones as he grabbed it with one claw.

"Now, remember: bring me the card! The rest of the treasure is yours, but the card is mine!" yelled Bowser.

The Dry Bones didn't respond as he walked closer to The Cave Of Wonder while grinning and brushing his hands against each other.

"The card!" reminded Kamek before flying next to Bowser, "Sheesh, I wonder how this one will pull of."

"Sshh." shushed Bowser as they looked at the Dry Bones about to enter.

The Dry Bones looked inside of the cave seeing the tongue of the cave changing into a stairs.

"_Oh god..._" thought the Dry Bones, "_The treasures within this cave must be very rare!_"

Still, the Dry Bones looked unsure as he neared the stairs, standing on the lip of the head.

He was about to step over a teeth, but then the tiger head roared as he fell on the sand.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" asked the tiger head narrowing his (now glowing egg) eyes before opening his mouth again.

"I-it is I!" said the Dry Bones unsure bowing to the tiger head, "A Dry Bones, lord Bowser's slave!"

"Fool, only one may enter here!" said the tiger head, "One who's worth it, one who's a diamond in the rough!"

Bowser and Kamek looked to each other confused as the Dry Bones became pretty scared as he held up his shoulders in confusement to Bowser.

"What are you waiting for?" snarled Bowser, "Go on!"

The Dry Bones turned back to the cave slowly, as he went back on the lip while the tiger head opened his mouth even more.

Cautiously, the Dry Bones put one foot on the first step of the stairs, ready to withdraw his feet if necessarily. He closed his eyes and waited, only to find nothing happened.

He opened his eyes and sighed in relief before the tiger head roared even harder then before and was about to close.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" screamed the Dry Bones as he tried to run back outside, but the cave closed just before the Dry Bones could get outside.

The cave went back to his normal pile of sand as a lot of sand blasted into Bowser's face.

"Seek the diamond in the rough..." were the cave's last words before the 2 egg halves rolled back to Bowser's feet.

Kamek came out of a small pile of sand that covered him while coughing sand out.

"I can't believe it!" complained Kamek before flying, "I just don't believe it! We're never going to get a hand on that stupid card!"

In the meantime, he also picked up the 2 halves and flew to Bowser.

"Patience, Kamek, patience!" said Bowser, "That Dry Bones was obviously less than worthy!"

"Oh that's a big surprise!" said Kamek sarcasticly while dropping the 2 halves into Bowser's claw who put them away, "I think I'm going to get a heart attack and die because of the surprise! What are we going to do? We have a big problem here!"

Bowser put his claw in front of Kamek's mouth so he couldn't speak.

"Yes, we have to make a new plan..." said Bowser as he stopped holding his claw in front of Kamek's mouth, "We have to find this new one, this diamond in the rough..."

* * *

So yes, when I have the good text, some things will change.

Cast introduced:

**Selling man, narrator - Waluigi**

I didn't know anyone else that would be good enough. XD

**Camels, horses - Yoshi**

I couldn't think of any other animal that I could use from Mario's world.

**Jafar - Bowser**

This was predictable. :P

**Iago - Kamek**

This took the most thinking. First, I thought about using Wario, but he gets an other role. Then, I had a hard time to find someone good, Kamek became it. :)

**Thief, helper from Jafar - Dry Bones**

I already had in mind to take one of his minions, but I had some hard time to decide what minion.

I hope you liked it so far and I REALLY hope someone can get me the complete text of the Aladdin movies.


	2. One jump ahead

Hmm, I haven't got a review yet so I don't know the right text to use, yet...

Please, tell me in a PM or a review.

For now, enjoy...

* * *

"Stop, thief!" yelled someone from a distance.

A young man was running on a roof and almost fell off, he was holding a mushroom that he almost let go of.

It was a medium of lenght, plump man. He was wearing a red cap with an M on it, 2 white gloves, blue overalls, a red shirt, brown shoes and he had a moustache. Although those things were already kind of worn out and dirty. This is because he's living on the street and he's broke. Because he didn't have enough food, he had to steal this mushroom, otherwise he wouldn't do that because he's actually very nice. This man's name is Mario, he was a plumber in Mushroomy City until he lost his job, that's when he had to begin to live on the streets.

Mario turned around to see 3 Hammer Bro.'s coming on the roof holding their hammers.

"I'll have your head as a trophy, street rat!" snarled one of them.

Mario looked back down before looking at his mushroom in confusion.

"All of this for a mushroom?" asked Mario confused before jumping off the roof, "Woaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

He landed on a clothesline as he slided on it for a bit before holding himself on it with an elastic on it while some clothes fell on him. He was sliding to a window where a female Toad stood, but the woman screamed as she saw Mario coming, closing the window.

This caused Mario to hit the wall as he fell to the ground as a pile of clothes covered him. He held his arm out as the mushroom fell into his hand. He was about to go out of the pile (with a Toad cap and a blue vest of a Toad on him) when he heard the same Hammer Bro. from before yell.

"There he is!"

He looked up to see the 3 Hammer Bro.'s from before were still on the roof as now an other Hammer Bro. yelled.

"You won't get away so easily!"

"You thought that was easy?" asked Mario.

Suddenly he saw 3 (other) female Toads laughing while one of them was hanging out of a window. He was about to speak to them, but then he saw the 3 Hammer Bro.'s again with one extra.

"You go over there!" said the first Hammer Bro (probably the leader) to one of the Hammer Bro, "And you, go with me!"

Mario hid himself in his Toad clothing as he went to the 3 female Toads.

"Morning ladies!" greeted Mario.

"You got into trouble a bit early today, or not Mario?" asked the one out of the window.

"Trouble? No way!" said Mario, "I'm only in trouble when I get caught!"

"Gotcha!" yelled the leader of the Hammer Bro.'s as he grabbed Mario causing the Toad clothing to fall off.

"I'm in trouble." muttered Mario.

"This time-" the leader got interrupted by his helmet being pulled over his eyes.

This caused the Hammer Bro. to let Mario go as he looked up to see who did this, causing him to smile.

It was his younger brother. His brother was an ex-plumber too and got broke at the same time because they were living together. He looked similiar to Mario, he only was a bit taller and slimmer. Also, he had a smoothed moustache and light blue eyes. Like Mario, he weared blue overalls, but instead of the red shirt, he had a green shirt and he also weared 2 white gloves. He was wearing a cap too, but it had a green color and an L. He was Luigi.

"Perfect timing, Luigi." said Mario giving his brother a thumbs up, "As usual."

"Ah, no problem bro." answered Luigi.

"Come on." motioned Mario as they ran away, "We've got to keep-"

They bumped into an other Hammer Bro as Mario began to sing.

**One jump ahead of the breadline**

They dodged a swing of a hammer as Mario jumped on a barrel with fish in it.

**One swing ahead of the hammer**

He dodged another swing that crushed the barrel as the dead fished fell out of it.

Luigi snickered as Mario dodged it causing the Hammer Bro to get angry. It swinged at Luigi who dodged it too.

**We steal only what we can't afford**

Mario and Luigi ran away of the Hammer Bro before Luigi quikly added.

"That's everything!"

Suddenly another Hammer Bro jumped in front of them.

**One jump ahead of the lawmen**

They dodged another swing of the hammer.

**That's all, and that's no joke**

The Mario brothers ran to the top of a high pile of barrels as the Hammer Bro's stood at the foot of the pile.

**These guys don't appreciate I'm broke**

Mario and Luigi kicked the barrels down on top of the Hammer Bro's. They yelled in annoyance when they recovered.

**Riffraffs! Street rats! Soundrels! **

In the meantime, the Mario brothers ran on top of a unstabile wooden structure as a Hammer Bro threw some fruit that they dodged.

**Take that!**

Mario sang again showing the mushroom to the Hammer Bro's.

**Just a little snack, guys**

The Hammer Bro's didn't listen as they shook the wooden structure and threw a lot of hammers which the Mario brothers dodged.

**Rip him open, take it back, guys**

Luigi fell of as he held himself to some wooden bar that was sticking out of a building's wall. He was hanging upside down with his feet holding him onto the branch.

Mario still was on top of the wooden structure.

**I can take a hint, gotta face the facts**

He walked off the wooden structure as Luigi held out his hands to Mario.

**You're my only friend, Luigi!**

Mario gladly took Luigi's hands as they swinged onto the window-sill of a building.

They had landed in a room full with dressed up female toads as they sang.

**Oh it's sad the Mario Bros. hit the bottom  
They have become a two-man rise in crime**

One of the female Toad's swinged Mario into a very fat other female Toad.

**I'd blame parents except they haven't got 'em**

She tried to hit him with a mop, but Mario bucked as he sang in response.

**Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!**

One of the girls pushed them out of the window.

They ran away from the Hammer Bro's again as they hid behind a male muscled Toad who was showing off.

**One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom **

But, then Luigi accidentaly did a wrong move (to make sure they stayed hidden behind the Toad) as they got noticed and they sneaked away.

**Next time gonna use a nom de plume**

The Hammer Bro's noticed them.

"There they are!" yelled the leader as they went back after them.

**One jump ahead of the hitmen**

They were jumping over sheeps.

**One hit ahead of the flock**

While they were already behind all the sheeps, the Hammer Bro's were trying to pass by throwing the sheeps.

**I think I'll take a stroll around the block**

He and most Hammer Bro's jumped over a male Toad who was resting on a nailbed, but one of the Hammer Bro's accidentaly jumped on the male Toad.

The Hammer Bro's again:

**Stop, thief! **

A merchant noticed Luigi picking up some jewels.

**Vandal! **

Mario pulled Luigi away from there.

**Luigi!**

A female Toad came from behind.

**Outrage! Scandal!**

Mario and Luigi got cornered in front of a door as Mario looked at them.

**Let's not be too hasty**

Suddenly, the door opened from behind them as a fat female Toad came out and grabbed them in her arms.

**Still I think they're rather tasty**

They rolled out of her arms to 2 Hammer Bro's.

**Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
**

Now, they got surrounded by 10 Hammer Bro's.

**Otherwise we'd get along**

The Hammer Bro's didn't agree as they jumped on the Mario Brothers.

**Wrong!**

Quikly they ducked and ran beneath the Hammer Bro's while they were jumping.

The Hammer Bro's ended up struggling with each other as Mario and Luigi were hiding beneath some vases.

"Get them!" yelled one of the Hammer Bro's.

The Mario Brothers jumped on a man who was on very warm coals and then jumped off the man to get past the warm coals.

Unfortunately for the Hammer Bro's, they just ran over the heat coals hurting their feet.

"Uuaha!" the Hammer Bro's yelled in pain before they resumed their chase.

Mario ran past a man who was sticking a hammer in his mouth, but Luigi grabbed it and held it in front of him to the Hammer Bro's.

"He's got a hammer!" yelled one of the Hammer Bro's as most of them panicked.

Only the leader of them was smart enough to realise something.

"Idiot, we all have hammers!"

They all grabbed their hammers.

"O-oh." said Luigi as he gently put down the hammer before speeding over to next to Mario.

Mario and Luigi looked behind them (while Mario was still holding the mushroom) as the Hammer Bro's were right behind them.

They stopped to see more Hammer Bro's coming from ahead. Both of them looked around in panic before they saw a rope hanging there as they jumped on it (causing the Hammer Bro's to slam into each other).

They jumped off it again to run ahead.

**One jump ahead of the hoofbeats**

**Vandal!**

3 Hammer Bro's were running to them.

**One hop ahead of the hump**

**Street rat!**

They tried to run into a side street, but also there where some Hammer Bro's as the previous Hammer Bro's were coming behind them again.

So, instead they chose to take some stairs that were next to a house (to go to its roof).

**One trick ahead of disaster**

**Scoundrel!**

Luigi ran ahead of Mario, but suddenly 3 Hammer Bro's jumped out of a window onto the stairs as Luigi became totally white from shock.

**They're quick, but we're much faster  
**

**Take that!**

Mario grabbed Luigi and jumped into a window as the 3 Hammer Bro's were just to late to slam their hammers into the Mario Bros.

**Here goes, better throw my hand in**

Mario took a carpet laying on the ground (still holding the white Luigi)

**Wish me happy landin'**

He taunted them with the carpet.

**All I gotta do is jump**

He was just in time to jump out of the window (holding Luigi) on the carpet as the Hammer Bro's fell out of the window because they tried to reach them. The Hammer Bro's landed into a pile of fertilizer where a farmer was.

Mario and Luigi were holding onto the sides of the carpet as they used it as a parachute to land gently in an alley .

The Mario Bro's gave each other a high five while laughing before they sat down on the ground.

"And now Luigi, let's-a-eat!" said Mario as he broke the mushroom into 2 pieces and gave one to Luigi.

They were about to start eating, but then they saw 2 little Toad kids searching some barrels for food. As result, they only found the remains of a fish.

Then, they saw Mario and Luigi as they quikly hid behind the barrel.

Mario sighed as he looked at his part of the mushroom. He looked at Luigi who nodded.

They stood up and went over to the kids.

"Here, take it." said Luigi with a small smile as they both gave their parts to the kids.

Mario patted their heads as the girl laughed before they turned away and walked onto the street.

They arrived in a huge crowd who were looking at something.

Mario and Luigi saw they were watching a Toad ride a Yoshi.

The Toad was dressed in purple robes and the Yoshi was white.

"On his way to the castle, I suppose." one of the inhabitants said to another who were standing in front of them.

"Yet another suitor for the princess." the other one sighed a bit annoyed.

Mario and Luigi heard some laughing behind them. They looked to the source of the laughing, finding the kids from earlier run past them on the street to just in front of the man riding the Yoshi.

The girl was just in time to catch the boy who the Yoshi almost walked on. The Yoshi jumped up in surprise as the man tried to keep his control of it.

"Out of my way, little brats!" the man yelled as he tried to use a whip on them.

"Hey!" Mario yelled getting in front of the kids, just in time while grabbing the whip, "If I was as rich as you, I would afford some manners!"

Mario threw the whip in the Toad's face as Luigi ran to the side of his brother.

But, now the man was extremely pissed. His Yoshi walked forward as the man kicked Mario into the mud which caused the crowd to laugh at him.

"I'll teach YOU some manners!" the Toad yelled.

Quikly, Luigi went to his brother and helped him up.

The Toad was about to enter the gates in front of the castle as Mario smirked.

"Look at that Luigi, it's not everyday you see a Yoshi with 2 butts!" Mario taunted.

The man turned around and tried to keep his cool.

"Hmph! You are a worthless street rat! You were born as street rat, and you will die as a street rat! Only your fleas will mourn you!" the man said as he entered the gate.

Mario gritted his teeth as he tried to enter and go after him, but the gates closed.

"Ugh!" Mario said as he ran against the closed gates.

The older Mario brother rested his head against the closed gates.

"I'm not worthless and I don't have fleas." muttered Mario.

"Cheer up, Mario!" Luigi tried, "He's not worth it."

Mario got up and patted his younger brother's shoulder.

"You're right Luigi." said Mario pretty sad before sighing, "Come on, let's go home."

Some time later, the sun was setting as Mario slowly walked through the streets while Luigi was at his side, trying to cheer him up, but it didn't work as Mario began to sing slowly.

**Riffraff, street rat**

**I don't buy that**

The sun had already fully setted as they were climbing a ladder on a high buiding. Now, Luigi added something.

**If only they'd look closer**

**Would they see a poor boy?**

**Not at all**

They arrived in a room with no comfort at all. The walls had dark colors with gaps in it, so did the floor. Whole the floor was filled with trash. Yes, this was their home. In the room were 2 messy beds too.

Mario and Luigi went sitting on one of the beds as Luigi held Mario closer to cheer him up.

The next thing they said together.

**They'd find out**

**There's so much more to me/you**

Luigi gave a small smile to Mario as the older Mario brother managed to give one as well. Then, the 2 brothers hugged each other before looking out of a broken window. It gave a perfect view of the city with the castle of the sultan at the end.

"Some day Luigi, things are going to change." said Mario, "We'll be rich, live in the castle and we won't have any problems at all."

"Yeah." agreed Luigi with a small nod, "But for now, let's go to sleep. It was a long day and I'm pretty tired."

During the last of his sentence, Luigi yawned.

"Me too." chuckled Mario as he yawned too.

Then, they went laying down on their bed on their sides to each other.

"Good night, bro." said Luigi.

"Good night, Luigi." said Mario as they both went to sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it! :D

Also, I hope someone can give the complete text of the movies!

**Introduced:**

**Aladdin - Mario**

You could expect this. XD

**The Guards - Hammer Bro's**

I wanted to use characters who were also using weapons like the guards used swords, so... yeah.

**Abu - Luigi**

Now this is a huge change! I decided to take somebody who would be a good partner, but could speak too. It didn't look like that right now, but he'll get a lot of extra text!

**Inhabitants - Toads**

What else? :P


	3. Being forced to marry is wrong!

Thanks to give me the first review!

Also, first I hadn't put the part from where Mario meets that prince that comes to the palace till Mario goes to sleep in the evening in the previous chapter, but some time later, I did.

So if you haven't seen that part yet, please check previous chapter out again. I put some extra text in it. ;)

Anyway, enjoy! :D

* * *

The next morning in the castle.

The same Toad who was riding the white Yoshi entered through a door in rage.

"I've never been so insulted!" the man yelled to himself as he walked away.

An other Toad was there too who got surprised because the first Toad was so angry.

This new Toad was already very old. The oldest of all Toads living in the capital. While all normal young Toads have a white cap with red dots, this one has a white (but not a pure white like the others) cap with dark brown dots. He was wearing small glasses and had a white moustache. He had brown shoes and had a walking-cane with a brown mushroom on it. This was no ordinary Toad, he was the sultan. His name was Toadsworth.

"Leaving so soon, are you?" Toadsworth asked worried.

"Have luck marrying her to someone!" the Toad yelled before leaving the room.

Toadsworth sighed.

"Peach..." Toadsworth said to himself as he went outside in the garden.

Unlike the city, it was beautifully decorated. It had some trees and bushes, leading to the backdoor of the castle were long pink stairs (chosen by the princess) and in the middle of the garden was a small fountain that was surrounded by bricks.

On these bricks were sitting a girl and her pet.

The girl was blond with blue eyes and was wearing a long pink dress (with a sapphire brooch) and arm-length gloves. Also, she was wearing a crown decorated with rubies and sapphires and sapphire earrings. She was the daughter of Toadsworth, princess of the Mushroomy Kindom. Her name: Peach.

Her pet was some kind of turtle with green shoes and a green shell. He was a Koopa Troopa. Peach named him Koopa the Quick. Why?

Well, when she was still young, Toadsworth bought this Koopa Troopa in a pet-shop. He gave it to her, to keep her company while he had work to do. Before Peach could think of a name, the Koopa Troopa tried to run away. Fortunately, her dad was pretty close and ran after it. Even he had some problems catching it, but he succeeded. That's why Peach named it Koopa the Quick, because it tried to run away often when it was still young.

Over the years it began to trust Peach, and now they're best friends.

"Peach!" Toadsworth called as Koopa the Quik already looked up, "Peach!"

Toadsworth was about to grab Peach's shoulder to turn her to him, but suddenly Koopa the Quik jumped between them, preventing Toadsworth to speak to her daughter.

"Wow, easy there Koopa!" Toadsworth said.

But, Koopa the Quik now was growling at him.

"So that's probably why prince Aghmed left!" Toadsworth sighed, loud enough for Peach to hear.

"Oh father." Peach giggled, "Koopa the Quik was just playing with him!"

Then, the princess put Koopa the Quik on her legs.

"Isn't that right?" Peach asked to the Koopa Troopa playfully while petting him on his belly as Koopa the Quik laughed, "You were just playing with that mean prince Aghmed, right?"

But, Toadsworth held an angry look at her.

"Dear daughter, you've got to stop with rejecting every single prince who comes!" Toadsworth said as Peach stood up.

The next thing Toadsworth said, Peach said at the exact same time.

"The law says you must be married to a prince," Toadsworth said the next part alone while Peach sighed,"by your next birthday!"

"The law is wrong!" Peach complained sighing again.

"But you've only got 3 more days!" Toadsworth said worried as Peach took a bird out of a cage.

"Father!" Peach said a bit annoyed, "I hate being forced into this!"

She gave a kiss to the bird.

"But if I do marry, I want it to be for love." she said as she petted the bird with her face.

"Peach," Toadsworth sighed as he took the bird and put it in its cage again, "It's not only for this love. I just want to make sure you're taken care of!"

"Please, try to understand!" said Peach as she went back to the fountain and petted the fishes, "I've never done a thing on my own! And I don't have any real friends!"

Koopa the Quik growled at her.

"Except for you, Koopa the Quik." Peach giggled.

The Koopa Troopa put its head back down satisfied.

"I've never even been outside the palace walls!" Peach continued.

"But Peach, you're a princess!" Toadsworth said.

"Then maybe I don't wanna be a princess, anymore!" Peach yelled as she slapped the water when she looked at her reflection.

"Ooooooooohhhhh!" Toadsworth said a bit annoyed before walking away, "I forbid you to have any daughters!"

Peach crossed her arms before looking at the cage with birds. She stood up and opened the cage so the birds could fly away.

Some time later, Toadsworth was walking in his room while talking to himself.

"I don't know where she gets it from." Toadsworth sighed.

Then, somebody walked in with an other figure flying behind it.

"Ah, Bowser!" Toadsworth said relieved as Bowser and Kamek were grinning, "My most trusted adviser! I am in desperate need of your advice!"

"I only live to serve you, my lord." Bowser bowed.

"It's this sultan business, Peach refuses to choose a husband!" Toadsworth sighed, " I think I'm going insane!"

"I see..." Kamek nodded.

"O yes!" Toadsworth laughed, "I almost forgot you, my second most trusted adviser!"

"Now, perhaps I can solve your problem." Bowser said.

"If anyone can help, it's you." Toadsworth nodded.

"But, it would require a mystical blue diamond." Bowser said as he looked at a diamond ring of Toadsworth.

"My ring?!" Toadsworth said surprised, "B-but it has been in the family for years!"

"I need it to find the princess a suitor." Bowser said as he snapped his fingers, causing Kamek to use his scepter to hypnotise Toadsworth.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine..." Kamek said.

"Everything will be fine." Toadsworth repeated while he was in a trance and his eyes were glowing red.

"The diamond?" Bowser asked.

"Here, Bowser." Toadsworth said, giving it to the evil adviser, "Whatever you need, will be... fine."

"Okay, so now you can go to do you own business again." Bowser said as he gave the diamond to Kamek.

"Yes." Toadsworth nodded still hypnotised.

Then, Bowser and Kamek left the room.

"Ugh, I can't take it anymore!" Kamek yelled, "Always he's laughing at me! One more time and I'll change him into a Goomba!"

Bowser didn't listen to Kamek as he opened a secret door and walked in.

"Calm yourself." Bowser said as they were now going up on some stairs that looked like it was from a dungeon as Bowser chuckled, "Soon I will be the sultan of both this kingdom and my original. Not that idiot."

"And then..." Kamek added, "I'll laugh at HIM!"

Then, both laughed on an evil way as they closed a door and went in a room.

Later that night, Peach was walking disguised in pink robes through the garden.

She looked if nobody was following her, before grabbing her parasol. Just when she was about to open it, Koopa the Quik pulled her robes, holding her back.

"I'm sorry, Koopa the Quik." Peach sighed as she patted him while he looked down, "But I can't stay here and live here all my life!"

Peach ducked and hugged him.

"I'll miss you..." Peach said.

Peach turned around to the wall that leaded to outside as she opened her parasol. Koopa the Quik gave her a little push as she then hovered slowly over the wall.

"Goodbye..." waved Peach before she was completely over the wall.

Koopa the Quik sat down, looked up one more time before sighing and going to sleep.

Next day, Mario and Luigi were back stealing, because they needed to.

They were down in a market, jumping over the blankets which were protecting the stands against the burning sun.

"Okay Luigi, go!" Mario said as they were above one of the stands.

"Okay, Mario!" Luigi responded with a nod and a smile before looking down at what the stand was selling.

"Try these watermelons!" the salesman said to somebody passing as he wasn't looking at where Luigi was looking down.

Quikly, Luigi hung himself upside down and grabbed a watermelon.

"Yes!" Luigi said in succes.

Unfortunately, the salesman heard this.

"Hey!" the salesman yelled, "Get your hands of that!"

Luigi gulped but was stuck in fear.

"Why you..." the salesman muttered before grabbing the watermelon too, "Give that back!"

The salesman managed to grab it back, but he didn't notice Mario who grabbed an other watermelon from the other side.

Both went back up.

"Nice going, Luigi!" Mario said as he gave a high-five.

"Thanks, bro!" Luigi laughed.

Both took a half of the watermelon and began to eat.

A small end from them, Peach was walking disguised while looking at all the stands.

"Does the pretty lady want to buy a pot?" a salesman asked showing a pot.

Peach passed some more stands looking in awe.

Suddenly, a salesman showed a fish just in front of her.

"Fish!" the salesman yelled, "You catch him, you buy him!"

Peach backed away a bit in surprise, causing her to run into a man who was trying to put a burning stick in his mouth. This caused the man to eat the stick as he hiccuped some smoke.

"Excuse me..." Peach said in shame as the man almost had to throw up before burping some fire out.

Then, Mario noticed Peach while Luigi didn't.

"I'm really sorry." Peach excused.

"Wow..." Mario said looking at Peach's face, "She's beautiful!"

Luigi noticed Mario looking at Peach.

"Umm, are you alright Mario?" Luigi asked knocking on his brother's head.

Mario didn't even notice it as he was just looking at Peach almost passing them.

"Hello?" asked Luigi waving a hand in front of Mario's eyes.

In a stand next to them which sold apples, Peach stopped. She looked at a young boy who was looking at the apples.

"Are you hungry?" Peach asked worried.

The boy just nodded.

"Here you go." Peach smiled, giving an apple to the boy.

Unfortunately, the salesman noticed it as Peach was already walking away.

"You better be able to pay." the salesman said, "Nobody steals from MY stand!"

He pulled Peach back to her.

"I'm sorry, sir." Peach excused, "I don't have any money."

"THIEF!" the salesman yelled very angry.

"I-if you let me go to the palace, I can get you some money." Peach said scared.

"You know what the penalty is for stealing?!" the salesman asked as he pulled Peach's arm on his stand and he took a sword.

"No!" Peach yelled, "Please, no!"

Then, he tried to cut her arm of.

* * *

A cliffhanger if you haven't seen the first Aladdin movie. ;)

Characters introduced:

**Sultan - Toadsworth**

I couldn't think of anyone else that could have a higher rank than Peach.

**Jasmine - Peach**

Duh, who else? :P


	4. Can you feel the love tonight?

I'm soooooooo sorry for taking so long for this chapter! Schoolwork is hell this year and also I have just had exam! Because it's vacation, I'm going to try to update as much as I can!

Also, I still don't have the text of the movies...

Try to guess from which movie the title is. ;)

Time to find out if Peach's arm will be cut of or not!

Enjoy!

* * *

Just when the salesman was about to bring his sword down, Mario jumped of the stand he was sitting on and stopped the hand of the salesman.

"Oh, thank you!" Mario said as he took the sword and gave it to Peach, "I'm so glad you found her!"

He turned to Peach and walked away with her.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Mario said to her, loud enough for the salesman to hear.

"What are you doing?!" Peach whispered a bit annoyed.

"Just play along!" Mario whispered back.

Suddenly, the salesman put his hand on Mario's shoulder.

"You know this girl?" he asked.

"Sadly yes." Mario lied, "She's my sister. She's a little crazy."

"She said she knew the sultan!" the salesman yelled not believing what Mario said.

"She thinks our brother is the sultan." Mario responded as he pointed to Luigi.

Luigi responded with a small chuckle.

"Oh wise sultan!" Peach bowed to Luigi, playing along, "How may I serve you?"

"Wash my feet, slave!" Luigi acted.

"It's tragic, isn't it?" Mario asked to the salesman while secretly picking an apple out of the stand before giving it to the man, "BUT! No harm done!"

Mario picked Peach up.

"Now come along, sis." Mario said, "Time to see the doctor."

"Well, hello doctor!" Peach greeted to a Yoshi, "How are you?"

"No, not that one." Mario chuckled before turning to Luigi, "Come on, sultan."

Luigi chuckled too, before following while accidentaly letting a few apples fall that he had stolen.

Unfortunately, the salesman noticed this as the Mario Bros. and Peach ran away.

"Come back here, you thieves!" the salesman yelled.

Mario held Peach and Luigi's hand as they ran away fast enough.

Back with Bowser and Kamek who were in the room from before.

Kamek was spinning a wheel while walking on the ground and was exhausted.

"With all due respect, you majesty." Kamek panted, "Can't we just wait for a real storm?"

Because of the electricity Kamek was creating, some dark clouds formed in a huge bowl.

"Come on, Kamek! Faster!" Bowser snarled as he put the ring from the sultan down while ignoring what Kamek had said.

"Yes, my evil one!" Kamek responded as he had begun to run.

Some lightning fell down on the ring as in an hourglass beneath it some shape was beginning to take form.

Bowser looked at it and chanted.

"Dark sands of time..." he began as the shape of the Cave of Wonders could be seen in the hourglass, "Reveal to me the one who can enter the cave!"

The shape of the cave of wonders faded away in the highest part of the hourglass as beneath it, Mario could be seen climbing a ladder now.

"Yes!" Bowser said, "Yes! There he is! My diamond in the rough!"

Mario was climbing the ladder as he pulled Peach a bit up, fortunately she was still cloaked so Bowser couldn't see her face.

"That's him?!" Kamek yelled, "All this time we've been wai-Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!"

Kamek stopped running, but accidentaly fell down as the stick behind him, hit him in the head.

"Let's go back to the palace, shall we?" Bowser smirked.

"Yes..." Kamek muttered, still with his face on the ground.

Bowser began laughing villainous as we return back to Mario...

Mario had jumped on a roof as he held his hand out to Peach and then pulled her up.

"Almost there!" he said to her as he let go of her and Peach stood up on the roof.

After her, Luigi came up too as both Mario and Peach helped him up.

But, Peach pulled a bit too hard as when she was about to fall, Mario catched her from the front and she landed in his arms against his chest.

They both smiled a bit embarassed as Peach lifted herself up and looked into Mario's eyes as they held each other.

Luigi smiled, immediatly seeing they could become a couple if they wanted to.

Peach, noticing what she was doing, let Mario go.

"I want to thank you for stopping that man." Peach said.

"Ah, forget it!" chuckled Mario as he walked away, "So, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?"

The ex-plumber took a large stick that was lying there and used it to jump over to the next roof.

"Is it that obvious?" Peach asked, chuckling while Mario threw the stick back so Luigi could jump over the roof as well.

"Well, you do kinda stand out." Mario said looking to her and smiling while Luigi threw the stick back to Peach.

Peach responded by looking at Mario and smiling too.

Suddenly, Mario noticed what he was doing.

"I-uh mean you don't seem to know how things go here." Mario said as he laid a shelf so Peach could walk over to the roof, but instead she jumped over with the stick.

"I'm a fast learner." Peach chuckled as Mario and Luigi's eyes widened while looking at her as Peach threw the stick back to Mario.

"Wow." Mario whispered to himself as he dropped the stick and grabbed Peach's left hand, "Come on, this way."

They went inside where the Mario Brothers lived as they went on a staircase.

"Watch your head there." Mario said because some stick was hanging pretty low above their heads as he passed it.

Mario and Peach arrived in the Mario Brother's home, with Luigi following.

"Is this where you live?" Peach asked.

"Yup, just me and Luigi." Mario responded, "I hope this pleases you."

"It's fabulous!" Peach responded.

"Well, it's not much." Mario said as he opened the curtains of their window as they could see the whole city and the castle, "But it has a pretty view!"

Peach smiled to herself as she could see the whole city.

"Wow, the castle looks pretty amazing, huh?" Mario asked as he looked at the castle while Peach looked down depressed, thinking of Koopa the Quik and her father, the sultan.

"It's wonderful." Peach sighed, lying as she sat down.

Luigi looked worried to Peach before going to stand next to his older brother.

"I wonder how it's like to live there." Mario said, "Have servan-"

"Sure, people who tell you where to go, how to dress!" Peach said a bit annoyed.

Luigi noticed something was wrong with Peach, but Mario didn't.

"Well, it's better than here: trying to find food, avoid the guards!" Mario responded.

"You're not free to make your own choices." Peach said.

"Sometimes you just feel so... trapped." both said at the same time as Luigi looked at both of them in confusion.

Hearing what the other just said, they turned to each other and smiled.

Mario coughed.

"So, where are you from?" Mario asked giving her the apple he stole from the market.

"It doesn't matter." Peach sighed, "I ran away and I'm not going back."

"Really?" Mario asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why?" Luigi asked as both walked over to her.

Peach sighed again.

"My father's forcing me to get married." Peach responded.

"I see..." Luigi said, "That's awful!"

"It's not fair!" Mario said as he sat himself down next to Peach while going a bit closer to her every moment, "I wish we could do something to help."

Luigi silently chuckled as he saw that both were only inches from each other.

"That's very sweet of you, Mario." Peach said to Mario.

Both were about to kiss and Luigi turned around, not wanting to disturb them, but just then...

"There they are!" the leader of the Hammer Bro's yelled as they ran onto the stairs, disturbing the moment.

"They're after me!" The 3 of them yelled.

"They're after you?" Mario and Luigi asked to Peach and Peach asked to them.

Mario walked over to the open window as Peach panicked.

"My father must have sent them!" she panicked.

"Do you trust me?" Mario asked suddenly as he stood through the open window.

"What?" Peach asked confused.

"Do you trust me?" Mario repeated as Luigi stood next to him as the older Mario brother held his right hand towards Peach while holding Luigi with his left hand.

"Yes..." Peach trailed off as she took his hand.

"Then jump!" Mario yelled as he held Luigi in one hand and Peach in the other hand as he jumped out of the window.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!!!" Peach yelled as they fell down through some ropes and finally on a small pile of sand on the ground.

They ran away after landing, but unfortunately running into the leader of the Hammer Bro's.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we street rats?" he asked amused as he held his hammer towards Mario.

What he didn't notice was Luigi running to behind him and pulling his helmet over his head in front of his eyes.

"Run!" Mario yelled as they had already letten go of each other, but Luigi was still holding the helmet over the eyes of the Hammer Bro.

Luck was not on their side as they ran into a whole bunch of Hammer Bro's.

"No, let's get out of here!" Mario yelled as he held Peach again and turned to the other side.

The leader of the Hammer Bro's managed to get his helmet back up and slammed his hammer into Luigi, causing the green clothed ex-plumber to fly into a wall.

Luigi moaned in pain as he fainted.

"It's the dungeon for you, boy!" the leader of the Hammer Bro's yelled as he grabbed Mario and threw him to the other Hammer Bro's who grabbed hold of the ex-plumber as he tried to wrestle himself out of them.

"Hey, let me go!" Mario complained, failing to escape.

"Let him go!" Peach yelled, without succes.

"Look who we have here!" the leader said amused as he pushed Peach to the ground, "A street mouse!"

"Grrr..." Mario said as he saw Peach fall to the ground.

"Hand him over!" Peach yelled as she stood up while the Hammer Bro's were still laughing, "By order of the princess!"

She let go of her cloak and showed herself in her normal princess dress.

"Princess Peach!" the leader gasped as he bowed.

"The princess?" Mario asked confused in disbelief.

"What are you doing outside of the castle?!" the leader said, "And with this street rat?!"

Mario let his head hang in shame as he now knew he had almost begun a relationship with the princess of Mushroomy Kingdom.

"That's not your concern!" Peach yelled to the Hammer Bro, "Do as I command, release him!"

"I would princess, but the orders come from Bowser!" The leader of the Hammer Bro's responded, "You'll have to deal this with him. By the way, I don't need his brother, you may decide what to do with him. "

The Hammer Bro's pulled Mario away as the leader followed.

"Believe me, I will..." Peach said in anger about talking with Bowser before turning to Luigi, "Oh god, Luigi! Wake up!"

Peach ran to Luigi to shake him a bit.

"Ugh..." Luigi grumbled as he woke up, "What happened?"

"The guards took your brother!" Peach explained.

"They what?!" Luigi asked in disbelief.

"It's true! They said the orders came from Bowser, the adviser of the sultan." Peach explained.

"Damn, what can we do?" Luigi asked.

"Let's go to him." Peach said seriously.

"What, but how?! We're not a prince and princess!" Luigi said.

"Umm, Luigi..." Peach said before explaining she was a princess.

After explaining everything to Luigi, they made up a plan. Both of them would try to free Mario but on a different way. Peach would go to Bowser and Luigi would try to get the key. Fortunately, the dungeon was beneath the castle and Peach was the princess so Peach could get Luigi in the castle already.

Some time later, Bowser secretly came out of his hidden room into a normal room.

"Bowser?!" Peach asked as she came in a moment later.

"Oh, princess." he bowed as he closed the door, Kamek just not able to get through the door.

"Your majesty, please open the door!" Kamek whispered from behind the door.

"How may I serve you?" Bowser asked to Peach as he ignored Kamek.

"The guards just took a man from the market, on your orders!" Peach said in front of him.

"Your father asked me to keep the order in the city, and the man is a criminal!" Bowser responded.

"What was his crime?" Peach asked, not believing him.

"Kidnapping the princess, ofcourse." Bowser said.

"He didn't kidnap me, I ran away!" Peach protested.

"Oh dear!" Bowser faked as he stepped away, "Terribly upsetting! If I had known!"

"What do you mean?" Peach asked worried.

"Sadly, the man his sentence is already being carried out!" Bowser said.

"What sentence?" Peach asked.

"Death." Bowser smirked darkly.

"No!" Peach gasped.

"By be-heading." Bowser said.

Peach was totally shocked as she sat herself down.

"I'm terribly sorry, princess." Bowser said.

"How could you?!" Peach asked angry, but softly before running away.

She began crying as she ran out of the room.

Bowser didn't stop looking at where Peach left as he opened the door for Kamek.

"So, how did it go?" Kamek asked.

"I think she took it rather well." Bowser chuckled evilly as they both smirked at the direction where Peach had left.

Not long after that, Peach was sitting outside in the garden of the castle at the fountain, still crying.

Evening had already passed, and the moon was high up in the sky. Normally, Peach enjoyed watching the moon, but now she couldn't put Mario out of her head.

Koopa the Quik had seen Peach running outside and going to the fountain. Now, he was walking over to Peach to comfort her. He petted Peach with his head as she was a bit calming down, but still sobbing.

"It's all my fault, Koopa the Quik." Peach said with tears in her eyes, "I didn't even know his name! I only knew Luigi's name..."

She put Koopa the Quik on her lap and began petting him while sobbing. Suddenly, she put her head up.

"Damn, I forgot! How's Luigi?!" Peach asked while sobbing, "I hope they didn't capture him atleast..."

* * *

Is Mario dead already? What about Bowser, isn't he going to use him for the Cave of Wonders? And how's Luigi doing?

Well, those questions will be answered next chapter!

See you next time! :D


	5. The Cave of Wonders

Thanks for pointing out the mistake! I've corrected it.

Great, just like I wanted to! Yesterday I updated and now I updated again! Hopefully there will be another update tommorow!

For now, enjoy!

* * *

Like the leader of the Hammer Bro's had told, Mario was put in a dungeon. It was very dark as only the moon light could fall in through a barred window.

Mario's hands were chained to a wall while he was sitting on the ground.

"Ugh..." Mario grunted as he tried to free his hands, but failing.

He sighed.

"She was the princess!" Mario said to himself as he recalled what happened, "I can't believe it... I must have sounded so stupid to her!"

"Psst." Mario heard.

"Huh?" Mario asked.

"Psst, I'm here Mario!" a voice called.

Mario looked up to see Luigi standing behind the barred window.

"Luigi!" Mario called happily.

"Hey, bro!" Luigi waved before showing the key, "Look what I have!"

"That's great! Too bad you can't get to here..." Mario said.

"...Damn, didn't think of that!" Luigi cursed.

Suddenly, the bars lifted up and Luigi fell down into the dungeon. He grabbed a chain and swinged with it to his older brother.

"Now that was coincidence!" Luigi chuckled.

Luigi walked to Mario and opened the chains that held Mario's gloved hands.

Mario rubbed his wrists.

"Thanks, Luigi!" Mario thanked.

"Ah, it was no problem!" Luigi laughed.

Mario sighed.

"I'm a fool..." Mario muttered, "I didn't know she was the princess..."

"You shouldn't give it up, boy..." a voice muttered darkly.

The Mario Brothers looked and found an old Toad sitting in the dungeon too.

"Who are you?" Mario asked.

"A lonely prisoner like yourself." the old man said, "But, perhaps we can be more!"

"I'm listening." Mario said narrowing his eyes.

"There is a cave, boy." the man said before taking out some rubies out of his pockets, "A cave of wonders! Filled with treasures behind your maddest dreams!"

Mario and Luigi's eyes widened as they watched the rubies in awe.

"Treasure to impress your princess!" the man said.

"My lord!" Kamek whispered from within the clothes while sweating, "It's too hot in here!"

The old man pushed Kamek back in his clothes while grunting.

"But the law says only a prince can marry the princess!" Mario said.

"And Mario's not a prince!" Luigi added.

"You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you?" the old man asked, "Who ever has the gold, makes the rules!"

"But why would you share all these wonderful treasures with us?" Mario asked.

"No, only with you." the Toad corrected.

"Then I won't take it, it's both me and Luigi or none of us."

"Okay, okay both of you!" the man gave up before slapping Mario on his back and legs, "But to answer your question, I need a young man with strong legs and a strong back to go after it!"

"But, one problem." Luigi said, "It's way out there and we're here!"

"Now that's where you're wrong, younger boy!" the man smirked before walking to the walls, "Things aren't always what they seem..."

He used a walking-cane he had to push a few blocks of the wall away.

"So, do we have a deal?" the Toad asked as he held his hand out while Mario and Luigi walked closer.

Mario and Luigi looked at each other, a bit worried.

Some time later, the Mario Brothers and the old Toad were walking through the desert through a sandstorm as it still was night. The man had enough luck to sit on a Yoshi that was being pulled forward by the brothers.

Soon, they arrived at the big tiger head.

"Who dares to disturb my slumber?" the tiger head asked in an extremely deep voice while Luigi hid behind Mario who watched shocked.

"Uh, it is I!" Mario said, "Mario."

"Enter the cave to find the card and don't touch anything else!" the tiger head said as he fully opened his mouth to reveal the stairs down.

"And remember boys!" the Toad said, "First fetch me the card and then you shall have your reward!"

"U-umm, and what about me?" Luigi asked in fear to the tiger head, "M-may I enter too?"

"Hmm..." the tiger head said as he inspected Luigi who was trembling, "It seems you were born by the same parents, that means you may enter aswell..."

"G-good." Luigi gulped.

"Come on, Luigi." Mario said as they stepped in the mouth onto the stairs.

Inside, it was very dark and the stairs were long.

"T-this place is scary..." Luigi gulped.

Mario stopped on the stairs and put a hand on Luigi's shoulder.

"You don't have to go if you want, bro." Mario said worried.

"N-no, Mario." Luigi disagreed, "I-if you go, I'll go as well!"

"Good." Mario nodded as he chuckled, "I'm glad you're coming too. It wouldn't be the same without you."

"T-thanks, bro." Luigi said.

"You're welcome." Mario replied.

After that, they came at the end of the stairs at the entrance of a room, not noticing the tiger's mouth closed behind them.

"Will you look at that?" Mario said in awe as they found a room full with golden coins, rubies, sapphires and a lot of other rare things.

"Just a handful of this treasure would get us off the street and let us live a good life!" Luigi said.

"Come on." Mario said, "We've got to find that card."

"Yeah." Luigi replied.

They walked deeper in the cave, but they didn't notice they were being watched by a green creature who could fly.

It was a very big green Yoshi, enough for 4 persons to sit on his back with 2 white wings.

The Yoshi flew to behind Luigi.

Luigi narrowed his eyes, having the feeling he was being watched. He turned around, but the Yoshi was quik enough to hide.

"Hmm..." Luigi muttered as he looked around, "I had the feeling I was being watched..."

The younger Mario brother turned around again, but the Yoshi did the same again.

Luigi turned around again, but the Yoshi was hidden once again.

"Huh?" Luigi said to nobody in particular.

When he turned around, he could swear he heard something say "Yoshi!"

"Aaaahhhh!!!" Luigi yelled as he ran to Mario.

"What's wrong, bro?" Mario asked, stopping.

"I-I felt something following us a few times and afterwards I heard "Yoshi!"!" Luigi explained very fast.

"It's probably your imagination." Mario chuckled before they went walking again.

This time, the Yoshi was less careful. It flew to Luigi and touched his shoulder.

"Huh?" Luigi said again as he turned around to find nothing once again, "B-but how?"

The Yoshi was flying behind Luigi (between Luigi and Mario who was a few metres ahead) and touched Luigi's back.

Luigi gasped and held his hands forward in a (meant to be) threatening position when he turned around only to find nothing again.

Suddenly, he felt his cap being lifted as the Yoshi put it on its head.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous." Luigi said before turning around and finally finding the Yoshi, "Aaaaaahhhh!!!"

The Yoshi quikly flew away.

"M-mario!" Luigi called.

"Yes?" Mario asked as he turned around.

"I-I've now even seen the Yoshi and it had wings and it took my cap!" Luigi said.

"Luigi, I still thing it's yo-Wow!" Mario now had seen the Yoshi hiding behind a pile of gold, "You're right! It's a flying Yoshi, I didn't know they existed!"

The Yoshi tried to hide again, but Mario said something first.

"Come over, come on out!" Mario said, "I'm not gonna hurt you!"

The green creature thought for a moment before flying over to them and giving Luigi his cap back.

"T-thank you." Luigi thanked as he put the cap on his head.

After giving it, it was slowly flying away.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Mario called, "Don't go!"

The Yoshi turned around, not very sure.

"Maybe you can help us!" Luigi said.

Immediately the Yoshi became happy as he flew high-speed to them before licking both of their noses as the brothers laughed.

"Yoshi!" the Yoshi called happily.

"You see, we're trying to find this card." Mario began explaining.

"Yo-Yoshi!" the Yoshi said as he pointed with his tongue to in front of them.

"I think it knows where it is!" Luigi said surprised as they ran after it.

After some walking, they arrived in some very dark part of the cave.

"Yoshi!" the Yoshi called as he pointed with his tongue to a very high place in the cave that could only be reached by using small stairs that were in the front of it.

The stairs lead to a small bit of floor where there was a stand. On it lay a card.

"Oh my god!" Luigi said in awe as they watched it.

"Wait here, I'll go get it." Mario had said before he jumped on the stairs.

"Ok." Luigi nodded.

Mario slowly walked the stairs, carefully as Luigi and the Yoshi watched.

After some walking, Mario reached the highest part of the stairs as he found the stand with the card.

For some reason, on that place was shining a bright light.

Mario took the card and watched the back of it. It was yellow with white stripes.

"This is it?" Mario asked in surprise without turning the card around.

"Nice job bro!" Luigi cheered before accidentaly losing his balance and falling on his back, into a small pile of gold, "O-oh."

"Luigi, no!" Mario called.

Then, the voice of the tiger head boomed through the cave.

"You have touched the forbidden treasure!" the voice boomed as Luigi quikly stood up before the gold began to melt, "You'll never see the light again!"

Suddenly, fire sprouted out from the place of floor where once the card laid. Fortunately, Mario was already back on the stairs.

Rocks fell out of the roof as Mario dodged them.

Unfortunately, he tripped and was about to fall down into lava.

"No!" Mario called as he protected his eyes.

"Mario!" Luigi exclaimed in horror.

The Yoshi flew at high-speed to Mario and caught the older Mario brother just in time.

"Phew." Luigi sighed as he was dodging rocks where he was standing.

Mario quikly flew the Yoshi to Luigi and grabbed him in time before the lava could reach him.

Just when they thought they were safe when they were flying out of the room, a wave of lava came.

"Oh no!" Mario said.

The Yoshi had a lot of difficult going fast enough and dodging all the falling rocks. Everywhere where they had walked not so long ago, was very dark now and the gold had melted. The raining rocks stopped, but the wave of lava became bigger and bigger.

"Aaaahhh!!" both Mario Brothers screamed as one other rock fell.

Fortunately, they had dodged in time.

It seemed they would fly into a wall, but the Yoshi went flying upside down and turned a lot of corners dodging everything. Now, they were back in the room where they found the Yoshi, but all the lava flew out of the entrance, instantly melting all the gold.

The Yoshi had difficult with it, but managed to dodge a lot of lava pillars that sprouted out of the ground.

Meanwhile, the old man was watching as the tiger head was roaring.

Mario, Luigi and the Yoshi reached the room where the entrance to the cave was: the mouth of the tiger head.

Unfortunately, just when they were going to fly through, the Yoshi was hit by a rock and Mario and Luigi were threwn of the Yoshi.

Now, both brothers were hanging for their lives on the lips of the tiger head.

"Help us out!" both brothers called to the old man.

"Throw me the card!" the man snarled.

"I can't hold on!" Mario said, "Give me your hand!"

"First give me the card!" the man replied.

Mario took the card out of one of his pockets and gave it to the man.

"Mwhahahaha!" the man laughed as he took the card and not helped the brothers up, "Yes, at last! Hahahaha!"

Meanwhile, Luigi managed to get up as he was pulling Mario up. The man saw this and kicked Luigi away.

"What are you doing?!" Mario asked as the man grabbed Mario's arm.

"Giving your reward!" the man chuckled darkly before taking out a knife, "Your eternal reward!"

Fortunately, Luigi got up and summoned a green fireball to burn the man's arm.

"Aaaahhh!!!" the man screamed, accidentaly letting Mario go who now fell down to the ground below in the cave.

The man managed to grab Luigi with his other hand and then threw him after Mario.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!" Mario and Luigi screamed as they fell down to their doom...

But, fortunately the Yoshi managed to escape from the rock that fell on him as he flew at high-speed to the brothers and catched them.

Soon after that, the tiger head closed his mouth and became a normal pile of sand again.

"Hahahaha!" the man laughed, "It's mine, all mine!"

Smoke covered the man as now Bowser was standing there. Kamek had used magic to disguise Bowser as an old Toad.

"Huh, where is it?" Bowser asked to himself as he couldn't find the card, "No, nooooooo!"

In the meantime, Princess Peach was in her room with Koopa the Quik on her lap.

"Peach?" Toadsworth asked worried as he entered the room, "Oh dearest, what's wrong?"

The princess turned around sobbing.

"B-Bowser... has... done something terrible!" Peach said between sobs.

"There, there." Toadsworth said as he patted Peach, "We'll solve it, right? Now, tell me everything."

Toadsworth hugged her daughter as she began to explain what happened.

In the meantime, inside the Cave of Wonders everything had calmed down. Mario laid unconsious on the unconsious Yoshi while Luigi was trying to wake his brother.

"Bro?" Luigi asked worried while shaking Mario a bit, "Come on, wake up!"

Suddenly, both the Yoshi and Mario woke up as Mario grumbled a bit while jumping of the Yoshi.

"Ugh, my head!" Mario said while rubbing his forehead before looking at the closed entrance of the cave, "We're trapped!"

"That monster!" Luigi exclaimed.

Mario sighed.

"Whoever he was, he's gone with that card now..." Mario said.

"Umm, bro?" Luigi asked while chuckling a bit.

"Yeah?" Mario asked depressed.

"Again I'll have to ask you to watch what I have!" Luigi said while smiling.

"Sure..." Mario said, sighing once again.

Luigi took the card out of his pocket.

Immediately Mario cheered up.

"Why you little thief." Mario chuckled before taking the card and beginning to inspect it, "Why's such a piece of junk so much worth?"

"I don't know..." Luigi trailed off, "Let's see the frontside."

"Okay." Mario responded finding a picture of a yellow star, "Now this is strange, why is there a star on it? And what's that text above the picture? There's too much dust on it, I can't read it!"

Mario dusted the card off, but something happened they wouldn't ever dare to imagine...

* * *

Before someone asks how the bars lifted up in the dungeon, Bowser did it with Kamek's magic.

How will the Mario Brothers escape from the Cave of Wonders? What's so special about the card? Why's there a star on it? What will happen now he dusted it off?

Those are questions that will be answered next time! :D


	6. You ain't never had a friend like me

Another day, another chapter! XD

Enjoy and let's see what's going to happen!

* * *

As Mario was dusting the card, Luigi was watching it closely and Yoshi was rolling his eyes because he knew what was going to happen.

After some dusting, the card began to tremble.

"What the?" Mario asked to nobody in particular as the card began to tremble harder and harder before it lifted itself and shot a lot of lights out while a laugh from the card within could be heard.

Mario had to hold tight as the card once again shot a lot of lights and it was trembling even harder.

The Yoshi grabbed Luigi with his tongue and put the ex-plumber on his back before going to hide behind a rock.

Now, the card was even shooting some yellow smoke out along with the lights, only the smoke stayed as a yellow figure came out of it.

"Aaaaaahhhh!!!" the figure yelled before revealing himself to be a small yellow star that was flying in front of Mario (not noticing him for the moment), "Oi! Ten thousand years give you so much pain in the neck!"

Mario and Luigi's eyes widened as they saw the little star, Luigi coming to stand next to his brother.

"Ugh, hang on a second!" the star said as he suddenly grew very big and let his arms grow to put Mario and Luigi on a small cliff together that was pretty high, just enough for them to stand on.

To the surprise of the Mario Brothers, the star lifted a piece of his head (from top till beneath his mouth) and turned it 360° before putting it back on its place while yelling a bit.

While doing this, the Mario Brothers inspected him from far away. It didn't have many details, it had a star-shaped body, black-dotted eyes and blue bracelets on his wrists.

"Wow, it feels good to be out of there!" the star said after he put his head back on its place, before growing a tail with a microphone at the end and showing it in front of Mario and Luigi's mouths, "I'm sorry, it's nice to be back gentleman. Hi, where are you from and what's your name?"

"Umm, Mario Mario?" Mario said confused of the whole event.

"Uh-hi! I'm Luigi Mario! His younger brother!" Luigi greeted confused to.

"Nice to have you on the show!" the star said as a sign appeared next to him with "The Mario Brothers" on it, " Ah, can I also call you the Mario Brothers when I'm adressing both of you then? Or Mario or just brothers?"

"Ugh, I must have hit my head harder then I thought!" Mario said to himself as he rubbed his forehead.

"Then me too!" Luigi replied as he rubbed his forehead too.

"Just one question, do you smoke? Mind if I do?" it asked before dissapearing and re-appearing in some yellow smoke, "Hahahaha!"

The star looked over at the Yoshi.

"Hey, Yoshi! Haven't seen you for a few millenia!" the star greeted the Yoshi, now revealed to really be named Yoshi, "Give me a low-five!"

Yoshi did as mentioned before they gave eachother a high-five too.

"Actually, which one of you got me out of that damn card?" the star asked.

"Uh-I did." Mario said.

"Ah, good! Say, you're a lot smaller then my last master!" the star said before suddenly being fat, "Either that, or I'm getting bigger!"

It let its fatness hang.

"Look at the side to me, do I look different to you?" it asked before letting its fatness dissapear.

"W-wait a minute!" Mario said suprised of all of this, "I'm your master?"

"That's right!" the star said as he gave a scroll to Mario and a blue hat on top of Mario's cap, "It can't be taught! What do you wish of me?"

The star suddenly became muscled.

"Do you want to be impressive?" the star became his normally appearance again but now in a box, "The world contained?"

It let a doll version of itself appear on it's right hand.

"Do you wish a doll?" the star asked in a high voice before yelling loudly while letting a lot of copies of himself appear, "But never, duplicate, duplicate, duplicate, duplicate, duplicate, duplicate, duplicate, duplicate Twink of the card!"

The star now revealed to be named Twink, let its original self change into a thin star with a long face.

"Right here, direct from the lamp! Right here for your wishes, thank you!" Twink said.

"Woah!" Mario said, still confused, "Wishes?"

"Three wishes to be exactly and no wishing for more wishes!" the star said in its normal for before changing into a machine from Las Vegas that read Jackpot, "That's it, three!"

Three little stars came out.

"Uno, dos, tres!" the Twinks said before the original changed into a black-white small version of itself while passing the confused Mario Brothers, "There are no exchanges and refunds!"

"Now I really know I'm dreaming." Mario chuckled.

"Master!" Twink said as it grew to an enormous version of itself, "I don't think you quite realise what you got here! So why don't you just sit back while I illuminate the possibilities!"

In the meantime he had letten Mario and Luigi fly over to a few rocks to sit on them. Twink grew to his normal small size again and appeared in front of Mario as he began to sing.

**Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves**

Twink summoned 40 thieves in front of Mario.

**Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales**

The rock Mario was sitting on was surrounded by the thieves as Twink appeared sticking its head out of Mario's cap.

**But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves**

Suddenly, Mario's arms became very big and just like Twink's arms as they punched all the thieves away.

**You got a brand of magic never fails**

Mario, Luigi and Twink appeared in a boxing ring as Twink was acting like a coach and Twink let Luigi give Mario some water.

**You got some power in your corner now**

Twink changed into fireworks as he fired himself into the sky.

**Some heavy ammunition in your camp**

He changed the direction to Mario, became a small explosion that didn't hurt and summoned the card in front of Mario with himself sticking out of it as he let Mario rub the card.

**You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how**

**See all you gotta do is rub that card**

Twink became very big again in front of Mario with his arms crossed.

**And I'll say**

**Mister Mario, sir**

Twink let a table appear with 3 chairs surrounding it. On the chairs sat Mario, Luigi and Yoshi. A menu appeared in front of Mario.

**What will your pleasure be?**

He let some waiter clothes appear on himself and he held a notebook.

**Let me take your order**

**Jot it down**

He came to Mario and laughed while hitting his shoulder against Mario's shoulder.

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

**Ha ha ha**

He let a dish appear on the table and he opened it. On the dinner plate was a roasted chicken.

**Life is your restaurant**

When Mario, Luigi and Yoshi tried to eat it, the roasted chicken suddenly turned yellow and Twink's face appeared on it.

**And I'm your maitre d'**

The chicken dissapeared as Twink appeared in his big forme in front of Mario with a big ear towards Mario as Luigi and Yoshi ran away from the table.

**C'mon whisper what it is you want**

Twink became its normal form again, but now they were with 4.

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

They let the table dissapear and put a seat you normally see at a barbershop with the 4 Twink's cutting Mario's toenails and fingernails, cutting his hair and putting shave cream on his moustache.

**Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service**

Now this dissapeared again and some kind of throne was in its place. Twink also let all the gold re-appear behind Mario and Twink let Yoshi and Luigi wave with some big leaves at Mario so he wouldn't have it warm.

**You're the boss**

**The king, the shah**

Twink appeared behind Mario and let some food dishes appear while taking Mario's cap.

**Say what you wish**

**It's yours! True dish**

Out of Mario's cap he let a lot of mushrooms fill the whole scene.

**How about a little more mushroom?**

After all these mushrooms dissapeared, Mario found himself on a column with the letter A on it.

**Have some of column "A"**

Mario jumped off the column to find himself on a column B.

**Try all of column "B"**

After he jumped of that column too, Mario ended up on a cushion held by Twink.

**I'm in the mood to help you dude**

Twink let the cushion fall as out of his mouth, a mini version of himself came wearing a white hat and white suit.

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

Out of the normal big Twink came its hands as puppets around the mini Twink making sounds as Twink responded to it with a similiar sound.

After he was finished, the mini Twink let itself dissapear by being slapped by the hands of the big Twink.

Twink lifted his head up and let a lot of copies of the head appear as his body juggled the heads.

**Can your friends do this?**

The body threw the heads to Mario for him to juggle them.

**Can your friends do that?**

Mario threw the heads back to its body as it became one head again. Twink then let his whole body become pretty small except for one hand that swinged the body around. Still in the same sentence of this song, Twink became a small pink rabbit before changing into a large purple dragon.

**Can your friends pull this out their little hat?**

Twink breathed fire and formed 3 pretty girls next to Mario that danced for Mario.

**Can your friends go, Woo?**

**Well, looky here**

Suddenly, the girls dissapeared.

**Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip**

**And then make the sucker disappear?**

Twink appeared once again in a mini-version of itself next to Mario.

**So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed**

Twink jumped of Mario's gloved hands.

**I'm here to answer all your middnight prayers**

The star jumped into invisible water before appearing as a huge contract in front of Mario that wrapped the ex-plumber in.

**You got me bona fide, certified**

**You got a genie for your charge d'affaires**

He released Mario out of it.

**I got a powerful urge to help you out**

Twink put a hand to its ear and stood next to Mario before pulling out a list out of Mario's ear.

**So what-cha wish? I really wanna know**

**You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt**

He rubbed the list to his butt before hitting Mario with it.

**Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh**

Mario appeared in a circle surrounded by serveral Toads bowing for him as it seemed he had a lot of arms before it was revealed it were the 3 girls Twink let appear from before.

**Mister Mario, sir, have a wish or two or three**

Mario and one of the girls tried to kiss, but then Mario saw it was just Twink disguised as a woman.

**I'm on the job, you big nabob**

Twink let some dancing elephants appear.

**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**

Now, Twink let some dancing camels appear to his other side.

**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**

Twink let almost all the things he let appear before appear again along with a lot of other things as Yoshi and Luigi were dancing along.

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

In one second, the star let everything dissapear as everything was back like before the song began with a sign with "Applause" next to Twink.

**You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!**

Mario and Luigi were back on the rock like before the song while watching Twink in shock.

"Yoshi, Yoshi!" Yoshi exclaimed while giving Twink an applause.

"So, what will it be master?" Twink asked.

"You're gonna grant me any 3 wishes I want, right?" Mario asked still in surprise of all of this.

"Almost!" Twink said, "There are a couple of things I won't grant."

"Like?" Luigi asked.

"Rule number 1!" Twink exclaimed appearing next to Mario as he sliced his own head off, "I can't kill anybody. So don't ask. Or rule number 2!"

Twink put its head back on its place.

"I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else." Twink said before growing big red lips and kissing Mario, "Rule number 3!"

Twink let himself fall on the rock horizontal.

"I can't bring people back from the death." Twink said in a creepy voice while being green, "It's not a pretty feature and you don't want to see it!"

Twink became its big size again in front of the group.

"Other then that, you got it!" Twink exclaimed while laughing.

"Hmm..." Mario and Luigi said as they looked at each other and grinned.

"Ha, now that's a powerful genie!" Mario faked, "He can't even bring people back from the dead! I don't know Luigi, he probably can't even get us out of this cave... Looks like we've got to find a way out of here."

Twink put a large foot in front of Mario and Luigi so they couldn't get away.

"Excuse me?!" Twink said a bit in anger, "Are you looking at me? Did you rub my card? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And now you're walking out on me, I don't think so! Not right now! You're getting your 3 wishes, so SIT DOWN!"

Mario and Luigi sat themselves down on Yoshi while grinning at each other as Twink floated behind them.

"In case of emergency, exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere!" Twink said as he grew 10 arms to point in every direction, "Keep your hands and arms inside the plane and we're out of here!"

Twink made Yoshi fly super-fast as they went through the ceiling of the cave and came above the ground as they flew in the distance.

* * *

I think this was one of my worst chapters, I'm aware the grammar isn't very good.

Still, I hoped you could ignore it and enjoyed the chapter!

**New characters:**

**Yoshi (Carpet)**

Yeah, I forgot to put this previous chapter. I took the flying Yoshi idea from Super Smash Bros. Brawl where this is Yoshi's Final Smash.

**Twink (Genie)**

You see, I didn't play the game Twink came in but I read a big fanfic where he was in and I enjoyed it. That's why I decided to take him as the Genie because the Star Spirits could grant wishes in the game. I know the bracelets weren't in the game but this is for the same thing why Genie had bracelets: because they were trapped to the lamp or card in this case.


	7. To be a prince

And welcome to the update-of-the-day! XD

Enjoy!

* * *

The morning after the event in the Cave of Wonders, Toadsworth had ordered Bowser to come to his throne room as Kamek was flying on his broomstick behind Bowser.

"Bowser, this is an outrage! If it weren't for all your years of loyal service I would have banished you!" Toadsworth said in anger to Bowser who was bowing to the sultan, "It's your duty to discuss the sentencing of inhabitants with me before they are beheaded!"

"I assure you, your highness." Bowser replied, "It won't happen again."

"Peach..." Toadsworth said as he took Peach in one hand and Bowser in the other, "Now, let's put this whole messy business behind us." Toadsworth turned to Peach, "Please..."

"I'm very sorry, princess." Bowser said as he took Peach's hand, "My apogolies as well."

"Atleast some good things come forth of me being forced to marry." Peach said in anger as she pulled her hand away from Bowser and walked closer to him, "When I am queen I will have the power to get rid of you!"

"Hahahaha." Bowser faked not showing he was very angry.

"It's all settled then!" Toadsworth said, "Let's get back to business, Peach." Toadsworth looked around to find Peach leaving the throne room before running after her, "Peach? Peach!"

When both Peach and Toadsworth were out of the throne room, Bowser let his fake smile replace with an angry face.

"Grrr..." Bowser grunted, "If only I'd gotten that card!"

"I'll have the power to get rid of you." Kamek repeated before becoming very angry, "That's it! We've got to keep kissing of to that scum and his junk of a daughter for the rest of our lives!"

In the meantime Bowser walked on the balcony with Kamek following.

"No Kamek." Bowser replied as they watched Peach and Toadsworth in the garden, "Only until she finds that chump husband then she'll have us banished or beheaded!"

"Eww..." both Bowser and Kamek said as they held their neck thinking about what would happen if they got beheaded.

Then, Kamek got an idea.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Kamek said as he turned to Bowser, "Bowser, what if you was the chump husband!"

"What?!" Bowser asked confused.

"Okay, you marry the princess." Kamek began to explain, "Alright? Then you become the sultan!"

Bowser grinned to the idea as they went back inside.

"Very good, I will become the sultan when our dearest has married!" Bowser smirked.

"Yes, married!" Kamek said, "And then we drop daddy-in-law and the little woman of a cliff, hahahaha!"

"Hahahaha!" Bowser laughed in response, "I love the way your foul little mind works!"

"Mwhahahahaha!" both were laughing villainous.

By now, the Mario Brothers, Yoshi and Twink had traveled a big distance already and were getting close to Mushroomy City again. But now, they arrived at an oasis.

"Thank you for traveling with the flying Yoshi. Keep on board until the Yoshi has completely stopped." Twink said dressed as a stewardess as they landed in the oasis, "Thank you, goodbye now! Goodbye, thank you, goodbye!"

Twink changed back into its normal small form again.

"Well, what about that!" Twink said showing off.

"Oh you sure showed me!" Mario faked, "Now about my three wishes..."

"Do my ears deceive me?" Twink asked as he put a large finger in front of Mario, "Three? You are down by one, boy!"

"Oh no!" Mario chuckled, "I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own!"

Twink was about to complain before his jaw dropped as he realised what he did.

"Oh I feel sheepish." Twink said as he changed into a yellow sheep, "Okay you baaaad boy! But no more freebies!"

"Fair deal!" Mario responded before going to think to himself as Twink was laying on the sand, relaxing himself, "So, three wishes... Hmm, I want them to be good!" Mario turned to Twink, "What would you wish for?"

This caught Twink by surprise as he floated back up to Mario.

"Me?" Twink asked in surprise, "Nobody has ever asked me about that before! Well, in my case... Ah forget it."

"What?" Luigi asked.

"No, I-uh." Twink said.

"Come on!" Mario smiled, "Tell us!"

"Well, freedom." Twink sighed.

Mario and Luigi watched the card closely (it was without Twink's picture on it now because the star was out of it), very worried.

"You're a prisoner?" Luigi asked concerned.

"It's all part of the Star Spirits deal!" Twink said as he grew to an enormous size, "Phenomenal cosmic powers!" Twink appeared back on its card, "In an itty bitty living space."

"Oh Twink, it's terrible!" Mario said as both brothers looked concerned.

"All of us, the Star Spirits are doomed to be in cards like this and grant the wishes of the finders." Twink explained, "And after 3 wishes, we get back locked up in that damn card till somebody else finds us."

"It really is terrible, I see." Luigi nodded.

"Oh but to be free..." Twink trailed off as he tought of it before saying, "And not have to go, what do you need? What do you need? What do you need? What do you need?!" Twink sighed after that, "To be my own master... Such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world!" Twink slapped himself, "But what am I talking about? Let's get real here, it's not going to happen..."

"Why not?" Mario asked.

"The only way I get out of this is if my master wishes me out." Twink sighed, "So if you can guess how often that happens..."

Mario and Luigi looked at each other before nodding.

"But I'll do it!" Mario said, "I'll set you free!"

"Aha." Twink said rolling its eyes before turning into a Pinocchio head with a long nose.

Mario pushed the nose back as Twink became normal again.

"No really, I promise!" Mario said, "After I make my first 2 wishes I'll use my 3th wish to set you free!"

Mario held his right hand out to Twink.

"Well, here's hoping." Twink sighed before shaking Mario's hand, "Alright! Let's make some magic! So, how about it? What is it you want most?"

"Well, there's this girl..." Mario said a bit embarassed while Luigi silently chuckled.

"Er, wrong!" Twink said as on his body a heart appeared with a line through it, "I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?"

"But, but Twink!" Mario complained as he went of dreaming while Twink, Yoshi and Luigi watched, "She's smart and fun and..."

"Pretty?" Twink asked amused.

"Beautiful!" Mario laughed, "She's got these eyes and this hair, wow and her smile! Ha..."

"Amour..." Twink said as he made it look dark outside and he was wearing French clothes while Luigi and Yoshi were sitting at a dining table, "C'est amour!"

"But she's the princess!" Mario said, "I don't even have the chance to be..." suddenly it clicked in his mind, "Hey, could you make me a prince?"

Twink took out a book.

"Aha! To make a prince!" Twink said as he looked in it with glasses, "Now you've just got to say the magic words!"

Mario nodded.

"Twink, I wish for you to make me a prince!" Mario said.

"Alright!" Twink said as he made a mirror appear behind Mario, "First, that vest and hat combo is to 3th century. These pants, what are we trying to say? Begger? No."

He made some measuring rods appear on Mario's body before they dissapeared and Mario stood there in some fancy clothes.

His red cap had now become a red turban without the M and with a blue feather on it. His pants had become normal pants so they didn't reach to his stomach anymore and they still were blue. His vest was completely red and he had a blue cape with red on the inside.

"I like it very much!" Twink chuckled as Mario looked in the mirror to himself, "It still needs something, what does it say to me? It says a mode of transportation!"

Twink turned to Luigi and smirked as the younger Mario brother stepped a bit away as he knew something was going to happen.

"M-me?" Luigi asked.

"Yes you!" Twink chuckled as he used some magic to get the ex-plumber next to them, "Here he comes and what's better on the streets of Mushroomy City then riding your very own brand new Yoshi!"

Twink turned Luigi into another green Yoshi, only it didn't have wings and was the size of a normal one.

"Watch out they lay eggs." Twink added before watching Luigi closely, "Hmm, it's not enough..."

Twink snapped his fingers as Luigi changed into a green Big Bertha that couldn't get any air and was splashing around.

"Still not enough..." Twink muttered as he didn't notice Luigi wasn't getting any air.

The Star Spirit changed Luigi into many different things and couldn't find a good one.

"Let's see, what do you need?" Twink asked before Luigi changed into his normal form again.

Luigi was panting from all those transformations.

"Yes!" Twink said as he got an idea and came dangerously close to Luigi who was backing away, "He's a nanambo shimbi shambo!"

After Twink did this spell, Luigi changed into a big green bird that normally is white.

Luigi had 2 green wings now, a round green body with a big red nose (like he normally has a normal big nose), and 2 blue legs. If one looked closely, he could see Luigi's cap was still on his head but in its normal size. Yes indeed, he was a green Goonie now.

Luigi blinked as he looked into a small pond next to him.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!!!" Luigi screamed as he was shocked of himself.

Luigi flew on a palm tree but was too heavy as the tree bended because of Luigi's weight. This caused him to hang upside down just in front of Mario.

"Luigi!" Mario chuckled, "You look good!"

"He's got the elephant, but we're not through yet!" Twink said, "Hang on to your turban kid, we're going to make you a star!"

The Star Spirit shot a lot of firework through the oasis doing a lot of things.

"But not like me." Twink added while whispering as response to the last thing he said.

In the meantime, Toadsworth was doing some paperwork. He was thinking what to write for a moment as he was swaying on his chair.

"Sire!" Bowser called.

This caused Toadsworth to fall before he got back up.

"I have found a solution to the problem with your daughter!" Bowser explained.

"Really?" Toadsworth asked as he lit up a bit.

"It's written right here!" Bowser said as he took out a scroll and read it, "If a princess hasn't chosen a husband in time, then the sultan shall chose for her."

"But Peach hates all those suitors." Toadsworth replied, "How could I chose somebody she hates?"

"Not to worry, sire." Bowser answered, "There's more: If a suitable prince can't be found the princess must then be wed to... Hmm, interesting."

"What? Who?!" Toadsworth asked.

"The loyal adviser!" Bowser said as a fake smile appeared on his face, "But that would be me!"

Toadsworth took the scroll and put on his glasses.

"But I thought the law says that only a prince can marry a princess! I'm quite sure!" Toadsworth said a bit shocked before Bowser took back the scroll.

"It's time for desperate measures, my lord." Bowser said as he snapped his fingers and Kamek hypnotised Toadsworth.

"Desperate measures..." Toadsworth said in trance.

"You will order the princess to marry me!" Bowser ordered.

"I will order the princess to marry..." Toadsworth trailed off before going out of the trance, "But you're so old!"

Bowser snapped his fingers again in annoyance as Kamek hypnotised Toadsworth again.

"The princess will marry me!" Bowser yelled.

"The princess will marry..." Toadsworth trailed off again.

He was stopped to say "you" because some trumpets sounded from outside which caused Toadsworth to get out of his trance.

"What's that?" Toadsworth asked as he heard it again before getting up, "That music!"

The sultan ran to the balcony and looked at what was going on.

"Hehehe." Toadsworth laughed, "Bowser, you must come see this!"

* * *

I'm sorry for letting the chapter be so short, but otherwise it would have been very big if the whole song that's coming up next was put in too! So, that makes this a bit of a cliffhanger. ;)

So, what did Twink do to Mario and Co after we left? What was going on on the streets of Mushroomy City? And why that music?

ALL of these questions will be answered in the next song.

Hope you enjoyed it! ;D


	8. Prince Marty

Now it's getting even better! Two updates on the same day! :D

Normally, the previous chapter would have been uploaded yesterday if I had 10 minutes more time to check if everything was written good.

So, time for yet another song!

* * *

Sultan Toadsworth watched as a whole parade was coming down the streets of Mushroomy City.

In the front was Twink in a perfect normal body so nobody could see he wasn't a human. Twink had in his hands a rod with fire at the ends of it as he was swinging it around. Behind him, a whole parade came.

A whole army of men came behind the disguised star, holding some bells above them (that were making music too).

**Make way for Prince Marty**

Everybody on the streets of Mushroomy City turned around to see the parade as behind the men with the bells, men came that were juggling with swords.

**Say hey! It's Prince Marty**

Behind these men, some woman came that were dancing. They looked just the same like in Twink's previous song as mentioned star went off the road between all the inhabitants.

**Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar**

He pushed a Yoshi out of the way.

**Hey you!**

**Let us through!**

**It's a bright new star!**

Twink grabbed 2 random Toad's on the street and danced with them.

**Oh Come!**

**Be the first on your block to meet his eye!**

The parade was reaching the castle outer walls as Bowser and Kamek were now standing next to Toadsworth. The sultan was enjoying the parade, unlike Bowser who was looking annoyed and Kamek who was even dancing a bit to the music on his broomstick.

Twink was now banging on almost everything.

**Make way!**

**Here he comes!**

**Ring bells! Bang the drums!**

Twink jumped on a fat man who had no choice except for holding the disguised Star Spirit.

**Are you gonna love this guy!**

At the end of the parade, Luigi (as the big Goonie) came. On top of him, a small tent was with a few girls in front of it holding big leaves so people couldn't see who was in it.

**Prince Marty! Fabulous he!**

The girls threw away the leaves to reveal Mario sitting in his prince clothes in the small tent.

**Marty Marty-o**

The head of the Hammer Bro's was standing with 2 other Hammer Bro's in front of the gate to the castle, guarding it. Twink came and pulled away a rug beneath them that made them kneel to Mario.

**Genuflect, show some respect**

**Down on one knee!**

Toadsworth was now even clapping his hands as he was very amused and Kamek was even swinging harder. This caused Bowser to become very angry and push his loyal adviser of his broomstick.

**Now, try your best to stay calm**

**Brush up your sunday salaam**

Twink grabbed a lot of Toad's on the street and threw them to Mario who shook hands with a few before they fell on top of the ex-plumber.

**Then come and meet his spectacular corterie**

Twink secretly used some magic so Mario could carry all the Toad's as he went standing on Luigi's nose.

**Prince Marty!**

**Mighty is he!**

**Marty Marty-o**

**Strong as ten regular men, definitely!**

Twink appeared as an old man next to a few normal men.

**He faced the galloping hordes**

Now, Twink appeared as a young kid next to a few other young children.

**A hundred bad guys with swords**

This time the star appeared as a middle-aged fat man behind a few other men as he grabbed them.

**Who sent those goons to their lords?**

**Why, Prince Marty**

Wanting to know what was going on, Princess Peach came outside on an other balcony and watched the parade.

In the meantime, 75 men with golden camels on their back passed.

**He's got seventy-five golden camels**

Twink appeared as a male news-reporter.

**Don't they look lovely June?**

This time, a float appeared with peacocks on them and a lot of woman in front of the peacocks.

**Purple peacocks**

**He's got fifty-three**

Now, Twink appeared as a female news-reporter.

**Fabulous Harry, I love the feathers**

A lot of man were carrying an enormous balloon of a gorilla.

**When it comes to exotic-type mammals**

Twink appeared as a leopard next to a boy and a girl.

**Has he got a zoo?**

The star appeared as a goat to the other side of the 2 children.

**I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie**

Luigi passed the house where the 3 women were that Mario and Luigi came by in their "One jump ahead" song as those 3 women were looking outside to the parade.

Twink appeared as a fat woman behind the 3.

**Prince Marty! Handsome is he, Marty Marty-o**

Twink made Mario look muscled.

**That physique! How can I speak**

**Weak at the knee**

Peach sighed while watching as she thought it was just another suitor.

Mario did a flying kiss to the women.

**Well, get on out in that square**

**Adjust your vein and prepare**

The 3 women fainted because of this as Twink catched them in his arms.

**To gawk and gravel and stare at Prince Marty!**

Peach sighed and went away, tired of that.

In the meantime, Luigi was through the castle gates from the outer walls, so not inside yet.

**He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys**

Even the Hammer Bro's were singing now.

**He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys**

Mario threw a lot of gold on the street.

**And to view them he charges no fee**

The Toad's that went to grab the gold, sang in response.

**He's generous, so generous**

Luigi, now in front of the parade, was about to enter the castle as Toadsworth ran down.

**He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies**

The Toad's in the parade sang.

**Proud to work for him**

Toadsworth was trying to open the palace gate but Bowser was stopping it from opening.

**They bow to his whim love serving him**

**They're just lousy with loyalty to Marty! Prince Marty!**

But, the power of Luigi was too strong (pun intended) as the gate opened and Bowser was slammed between the wall and the gate together with Kamek.

**Prince Marty!**

**Amorous he! Marty Marty-o**

Twink slided of Luigi and went to Toadsworth.

**Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see**

Bowser and Kamek closed the door a bit in annoyance as they were still slammed in the wall.

Twink grabbed Toadsworth and threw him to his throne.

**And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by**

Thanks to Twink, on a small ball 3 llamas stood with 60 elephants on them.

**With sixty elephants, llamas galore**

3 Bears and lions were in 2 cages that smiled.

**With his bears and lions**

The trumpets from before played.

**A brass band and more**

A lot of fakirs, cooks and bakers stood there too.

**With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers**

In one cage, a lot of birds were that made noises.

**His birds that warble on key**

Twink quikly went back in his card under Mario's turban as Mario on Yoshi flew of Luigi to in front of Toadsworth as Mario bowed. Quikly, Bowser pushed all the other people (except for Luigi) out of the castle and closed the door.

**Make way for prince Marty!**

"Splenid!" Toadsworth laughed while clapping in his hands, "It really was marvelous!"

Mario coughed a bit.

"Your majesty!" Mario said as he jumped of Yoshi, "I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter to ask for her hand."

"Prince Marty Marty-o, ofcourse!" Toadsworth was still laughing as he shook Mario's hand, "This is my loyal adviser Bowser and his assistant Kamek."

"Excellent." Bowser faked, "I'm afraid prince Morty-a-"

"Marty-o." Mario corrected while bowing to Bowser.

"Whatever." Bowser said rolling his eyes, "You cannot just parade here uninvited-"

"By Rosalina!" Toadsworth said on his knees, not paying attention to Bowser as he looked at the flying Yoshi, "This is quite a remarkable Yoshi!"

Toadsworth laughed for a moment.

"I don't suppose I may ride it for a moment." Toadsworth said sheepishly.

"Why certainly, you majesty!" Mario chuckled, "Allow me!"

Mario grabbed Toadsworth and put him on Yoshi.

"Sire!" Bowser said as he quikly stopped Yoshi from flying away, "I must advise against this."

"Oh, let it go Bowser!" Toadsworth said, "Learn to have a little fun!"

As fast as it could, Yoshi flew up.

Yoshi made a lot of flips in the air as it was now going beneath Luigi.

"Watch out, here I come!" Toadsworth said as Luigi was very surprised from this and fell on his back just when Yoshi had passed.

Afterwards, Yoshi flew up again and did once again some flips in the air.

"Just, where are you from?" Bowser asked narrowing his eyes.

"Uh, from much further then you could travel, I'm sure!" Mario replied.

"Try me." Bowser said not believing what Mario said.

Unfortunately for Kamek, Yoshi passed just above Mario and Bowser's head and he was just flying above them as it almost hit him.

Yoshi came back and now it and Toadsworth were actually chasing Kamek through the air.

The flying dinosaur tried to reach Kamek, but the Magikoopa dodged and sighed in relief... before hitting a pillar.

Soon after, Yoshi stopped as Toadsworth glided of the dinosaur on the ground.

"You're very impressive!" Toadsworth said to Mario, "And a prince besides!"

Toadsworth quikly went to whisper something to Bowser.

"And if we're lucky, you won't have to marry Peach after all!" Toadsworth whispered to Bowser.

"You can't trust him, sire." Bowser replied.

"Nonsense!" Toadsworth answered, "I have an excellent judge of character!"

"Yeah right." Kamek said rolling his eyes.

Toadsworth became very excited as Princess Peach came into the throne room, but they didn't notice.

"Peach will like this one!" Toadsworth said.

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Peach." Mario chuckled to Toadsworth before Bowser suddenly came between them.

"This boy is no different from the others!" Bowser said before turning to Mario, "What makes you think you're worth the princess?!"

"Your majesty, I am prince Marty Marty-o, just let her meet me!" Mario chuckled, "She'll fall for me."

"How dare you!" Peach yelled to Bowser, Mario and Toadsworth who looked embarassed, "All of you! Deciding MY future! I am NOT a price to be won!"

She walked out of the room.

"Oh dear." Toadsworth sighed as Bowser rolled his eyes and Mario hung his head in shame, "Don't worry prince Marty, just give her some time!"

Toadsworth put his arm around Mario as he walked away with him.

"And I think it's time to say goodbye to prince Morty-a..." Bowser said darkly to himself.

That night, Peach was on her balcony and looked outside before sighing and going back inside.

Mario was outside in the garden in his prince clothes together with Twink, Yoshi and the Goonie Luigi.

"What am I going to do?" Mario asked, sighing, "Peach doesn't even want to talk with me anymore! Now I'm really going to hate this stupid prince wish!"

In the meantime, Yoshi and Twink were playing chess and Yoshi had just made a move as Luigi was watching.

"That was a good move." Twink muttered, "I can't believe it, I'm losing to a dinosaur!"

"Twink, I need help!" Mario sighed.

"Alright, here's the deal..." Twink said with sunglasses on, "If you want that lady you've got to be a big shooter to her!"

"What?" Mario asked confused.

Twink let a blackboard appear with "Tell her the" on it. Twink held a stick and pointed to the words.

"Tell her the..." Twink turned the black board around, revealing the word "truth", "TRUTH!"

"No way!" Mario said as he slapped the illusion away with his turban, "If Peach found out I really was some crummy street rat, she'd laugh at me!"

Mario put the turban back on his head, but Twink turned it into a lamp with light coming out of it.

"She really is going to appreciate you!" Twink protested before becoming normal again and holding Mario's turban, "Mario, you really need to be yourself."

"That's the last thing I want to be!" Mario complained as he grabbed his hat back and put it back up, "Okay, I'm gonna see her. I've got to be smooth, cool, great..."

Mario put his cape around his neck.

"How do I look?" Mario asked.

"Like a prince." Twink sighed as Mario flew to Peach's balcony on Yoshi.

Now, only Luigi and Twink were left in the garden as Twink sighed again.

"What is it?" Luigi asked.

"Don't you see?" Twink answered, "He's not himself anymore, just because he wants to be with the princess!"

"Indeed." Luigi nodded worried, "Before all of this, it didn't matter to him how he was on the outside, but how he was on the inside. Now it doesn't matter to him how he looks on the inside, but how he looks on the outside!"

Both sighed worried together.

In the meantime, Peach was sighing too as she was in her room on her bed with Koopa the Quik on her lap.

"Princess Peach?" Mario asked from outside.

"Huh?" Peach asked to nobody in particular as she looked outside to see Mario on the side of the balcony, "Who's there?"

"It's me prince Marty." Mario said in a normal way first, before saying it again in some kind of macho way, "Um, prince Marty Marty-o!"

"I don't want to see you!" Peach said coming outside briefly before going in again.

"But, no! No, princess!" Mario said, "Please give me a chance!"

"Leave me alone!" Peach said as Koopa the Quik came outside and growled at Mario.

"Down, koopa." Mario said.

He didn't want to do anything to it because it would anger Peach even more.

In the meantime, Twink had arrived behind Mario.

"Come on, good koopa." Mario said trying to get Koopa the Quik away with his turban.

"W-wait!" Peach said, "Do I know you?"

Mario gasped and put his turban back up.

"Uh, no!" Mario said, "No!"

"You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace..." Peach asked narrowing her eyes.

"The marketplace?" Mario faked, "I have servants to go to the marketplace for me."

Peach and Koopa the Quik looked at each other as Mario was trying to slap a bee away.

"I even have servants to go to the marketplace for my servants!" Mario said, "It couldn't have been me!"

"No, I guess not." Peach sighed.

"Talk about her!" Twink said in Mario's ear as he was the bee, "She's smart, her hair, her eyes, anything!"

"Uh, princess Peach, you're very..." Mario couldn't think of the right word.

"Beautiful, magnificent, glorious, punctual!" Twink said.

"Punctual!" Mario repeated, finishing his previous sentence.

"Punctual?" Peach asked confused.

"Sorry." Twink excused.

"Uh, beautiful!" Mario said instead.

"Nice recovery!" Twink said.

"I'm rich too, you know." Peach said while petting Koopa the Quik.

"Yeah..." Mario trailed off.

"The daughter of the sultan." Peach said as she came closer to the dreamily Mario.

"I know..." Mario said.

"A fine price for any prince to marry." Peach said as she stood a few inches away from Mario.

"Uh, right, right!" Mario said as he had to back away a bit and was hanging over the side of the balcony, "A prince like me!"

"Warning! Warning!" Twink said in Mario's ear.

"Right, a prince like you..." Peach said before she pulled his turban over his face and walked away, "Just like every other stupid prince I met!"

"Mayday! Mayday!" Twink said.

"But, I..." Mario tried.

"Just, go jump of the balcony!" Peach yelled, her face as red as a tomato.

"Stop her!" Twink said, "Stop her!"

"Buzz off!" Mario whispered annoyed to Twink.

"Okay, but remember: Beeeeee yourself!" Twink said before going in his card.

"Yeah right." Mario said rolling his eyes.

"What?!" Peach asked before she went inside.

"I-uh you're right!" Mario said before sighing, "You aren't just some price that can be won. You should be free to make your own choices. I'll go now."

Mario jumped of the balcony.

"No!" Peach said holding her hand out.

"What?" Mario asked as his head could be seen above the balcony.

"How...?" Peach asked confused.

She went to the end of the balcony to see Mario stand on Yoshi.

"How do you do that?" Peach asked.

"It's a flying Yoshi." Mario chuckled as he went floating on Yoshi just above the balcony.

"It's lovely." Peach chuckled as Yoshi licked her hand.

"You... You don't wanna go for a ride, do you?" Mario asked a bit embarassed.

Peach was thinking for a moment, not sure.

"We could get out of the palace." Mario added, "See the world."

"Is it... safe?" Peach asked petting Yoshi's head.

"Sure, if you trust me!" Mario laughed.

"What?" Peach asked confused as she looked at Mario.

"Do you trust me?" Mario asked gently holding his hand out, just like when they were trying to escape from the Hammer Bro's.

"Yes..." Peach said narrowing her eyes as she took Mario's hand.

The disguised ex-plumber pulled her on Yoshi as they took off.

* * *

First of all, for those of you who want to know why I chose "Marty Marty-o" as Mario's prince name. I went searching on the internet for a good nickname for Mario that ended on i or y so it could rhyme to Ali from Aladdin. I found the nickname "Marty-o", that was used in the game "Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door by somebody and I thought it fit. That's why I decided to use that.

Anyway, can Mario win Peach's heart? Won't he get in trouble when Peach finds out he's just Mario and not Marty Marty-o? IS she going to find it out anyway?

And next time, yet another song once again! :D


	9. A whole new world

Sorry it took some time. Today, I went to buy a new game: New Super Mario Bros. Wii (will start to play tomorrow) and I had to go to school, one more time to look at my corrected exams (yesterday I received the results in the evening).

Enjoy!

* * *

As they took off, Peach waved at her worried Koopa the Quik before she looked as they flew over the outer castle walls above the city.

Mario held her as she watched the city.

**I can show you the world**

Mario came a bit closer to her.

**Shining, shimmering, splendid**

As they flew through the city, Yoshi picked up a flower and gave it to Mario who gave it to Peach.

**Tell me, princess, now when did **

**You last let your heart decide?**

Peach smelled the flower and enjoyed it as Mario continued singing.

**I can open your eyes **

**Take you wonder by wonder**

Yoshi did a lot of moves in the air before they went flying very high, between the clouds.

**Over, sideways and under **

**On a magic Yoshi ride**

Yoshi went flying above the clouds as both Mario and Peach watched Mushroomy City from above, one more time.

**A whole new world **

**A new fantastic point of view**

After a bit flying, Yoshi went down the clouds for a moment and afterwards back up.

**No one to tell us no **

**Or where to go **

They flew past the moon.

**Or say we're only dreaming**

Peach enjoyed the ride so much, she began to sing now.

**A whole new world **

**A dazzling place I never knew**

Both catched a small cloud and threw them away afterwards, together.

**But when I'm way up here **

**It's crystal clear **

**That now I'm in a whole new world with you**

Yoshi circled around a very big cloud as Mario sang again before they did a flip in the air both holding tight.

**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**

And Peach sang again as they flew past some (normal) goonies.

**Unbelievable sights**

A goonie became shocked and gasped because it didn't know Yoshi's could fly and could be so big.

Peach let herself hang a bit with her arms wide, enjoying the ride very much.

**Indescribable feeling**

Yoshi again did flips and a few other moves in the air.

**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**

They went flying high above the clouds now.

**Through an endless diamond sky**

Then, they went down again as they found a river with boats on it.

**A whole new world**

Peach closed her eyes because it went too fast with her hands, but Mario pushed the hands away playfully as he sang.

**Don't you dare close your eyes**

Yoshi went flying just above the water as they then arrived at the Sphinx and both sang a bit.

**A hundred thousand things to see **

**Hold your breath - it gets better**

They passed a Toad working on the nose of the Sphinx and waved at him as Peach sang alone again.

**I'm like a shooting star **

**I've come so far**

The Toad was so surprised he let the nose fall and Mario and Peach looked a bit embarassed.

**I can't go back to where I used to be**

They passed a horde of galloping Yoshi's of each colour and both sang again as Peach petted one of the Yoshi's.

**A whole new world**

**Every turn a surprise**

**With new horizons to pursue**

**Every moment red-letter**

Some time later they were in Greece as they passed some hills and sang the next parts together.

**I'll chase them anywhere **

**There's time to spare**

**Let me share this whole new world with you**

Mario grabbed an apple from a tree and gave it to Peach. The following parts of the song, Mario sang first and Peach repeated a moment later.

**A whole new world **

**That's where we'll be**

They were just above a lake as Peach put her hand in the water while passing. Both sang a part again.

**A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place **

Peach put her head against Mario's head as they slowly went above the water.

**For you and me**

Some time later, they had arrived in China as the 3 of them were sitting on a roof. In the sky there were fireworks as there was being celebrated about something.

"It's so magical!" Peach said watched the fireworks in awe as Mario looked dreamily at her.

"Yeah..." Mario responded, not really paying attention.

Peach held the apple and smirked as she looked at Mario who seemed to be day dreaming.

"It's a shame Luigi had to miss this." Peach grinned.

"Nah, he loves fireworks, but he's scared of heights you know." Mario chuckled before looking at Yoshi who was doing some signs that he shouldn't have said that.

Mario gulped for a moment.

"I-uh that is if um... Oh no." Mario gulped again.

Peach grabbed the turban of Mario.

"You're the man from the market, I knew it!" Peach said, "Why did you lie to me?"

"P-Peach I'm sorry!" Mario tried to recover.

"You think I was stupid?!" Peach asked angry.

"No!" Mario responded.

"You thought I wouldn't figure it out!" Peach said.

"No, I-uh I mean... I hoped you wouldn't." Mario said before gasping, "N-no that's not what I meant!"

"Who are you?" Peach asked, "Tell me the truth."

"The truth?" Mario replied, "T-the truth... Umm..."

Mario looked at Yoshi for help who responded by rolling his eyes and doing some signs with his hands to tell her the real truth.

"T-the truth is I-I sometimes dress as a commoner!" Mario made up, "To escape the pressures of palace life!"

Yoshi sighed and shook his head.

"I really am a prince!" Mario said.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Peach asked.

"Well, you know... Royalty going out in the city... It's a bit strange, don't you think?" Mario asked.

"Not that strange." Peach chuckled as both were sitting very close to each other and Peach put her head against Mario's head and Yoshi sighed once again.

Some time later, they arrived back in Mushroomy City as Mario led Peach off Yoshi and on the balcony of the castle.

Yoshi lowered a bit as Mario was now looking up to see Peach good who was hanging over the rails of the balcony.

"Goodnight, my handsome prince." Peach said to Mario.

"Sleep well, my princess." Mario said as both were very close to each other.

Yoshi went up very fast so Mario could kiss Peach. After both shared a passionate kiss, Peach smiled before she went back to the entrance of her room.

Just before Peach entered, she watched back one more time and both smiled at each other warmly. Then, Peach entered.

"Yes!" Mario said as he let himself fall as soon as Peach had entered, Yoshi catching him just in time.

Mario sighed when they landed, very happy.

"For the first time in my life, things are starting to look right..." Mario said looking at the balcony of Peach's room.

Suddenly, he was grabbed by the Hammer Bro's and pushed on the ground. Without saying anything, they covered his mouth with a lap. Mario looked around in the garden to see Luigi captured in a net.

His younger brother watched sadly as the Hammer Bro's did handcuffs around Mario's hands.

Yoshi tried to save Mario by kicking the Hammer Bro's away, but he failed and was captured in a small net too.

Mario heard someone stopping in front of him, so he looked to see Bowser with Kamek floating at his right side.

"I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome prince Morty-a." Bowser said.

Mario grunted as Bowser and Kamek went away.

"Make sure he's never found Razoul." Bowser said darkly without looking anymore.

The leader of the Hammer Bro's, finally revealed to be named Razoul grinned as he grabbed his hammer and slammed it hard into Mario's head.

"No!" Luigi screamed helplessly as he saw his brother losing his consciousness.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi yelled too before both were dragged away.

Some time later, Mario was threwn in sea off a cliff.

By this time, he had recovered his consciousness, but he was trapped to a black ball so he couldn't move as he fell to the bottom of the sea. He was connected to the ball by a black chain just like is used with prisoners.

Mario watched his turban fall to the sand as the card fell out. Unfortunately, it was a few metres away from him.

The older Mario brother tried to reach it, but he failed as he saw that his ball was stuck behind a pile of sand. He pulled as hard as he could, but he couldn't get far enough as once again, he fell unconscious, just in front of the card.

Fortunately, the card rolled of a pile of sand it was on, into Mario's gloved hands. Because Mario's hands were around it, it was enough to call Twink out of it.

"Hello!" Twink said as he came out of it, seeing Mario unconsious, "Mario?"

Twink gasped as he saw what was happening.

"Mario, snap out of it!" Twink tried, "Oh you can't cheat on this one, I can't help you unless you make a wish! You've got to say: Twink, I want you to save my life!"

Twink grabbed Mario and shook him.

"Come on, Mario!" Twink said as Mario's head fell a bit down, "I'll take that as a yes."

Twink turned into a submarine, grabbed Mario and quikly went out of the sea and jumped to the cliff Mario was thrown off a minute ago. Twink changed back to normal and put Mario down as the latter woke up by coughing.

"Don't you scare me like that!" Twink said worried.

"I..." Mario said panting before hugging the small Star Spirit, "Thanks Twink."

"Oh, Mario." Twink chuckled, "I got kinda fond of you, kid."

Twink became big, put Mario on his shoulder and flew away very fast. Back to Mushroomy City that could be seen in the distance.

In the meantime, Peach was in her room. She was brushing her hair, humming to the song she and Mario had sung not long ago.

"Peach?" Toadsworth called from the entrance of the room.

"Oh father." Peach said laughing as she walked to her father, "I've just had the most wonderful time! I'm so happy!"

"You should be, Peach." Toadsworth said, "I have chosen a husband for you."

"What?" Peach asked confused.

"You will wed Bowser." Toadsworth said as Bowser entered smirking, followed by Kamek.

Peach gasped.

"You're speechless, I see." Bowser chuckled evilly as he took Peach's hand, "I'm good enough quality for you, then."

"I will never marry you!" Peach yelled as she pulled away from Bowser and shook Toadsworth, "Father, I choose prince Marty!"

"Prince Marty left!" Bowser grinned.

"Better check your crystal bowl again, Bowser." Mario chuckled as he came in from the balcony.

"Prince Marty!" Peach said reliefed.

Now it was Bowser's turn to gasp.

"How the hell..." Kamek trailed off.

"Tell her the truth, Bowser." Mario said as he walked to Bowser, "You tried to have me killed!"

"How ridiculous!" Bowser faked as he snapped so Kamek could hypnotise Toadsworth even more with his scepter, "That's nonsense, you highness. He's obviously lying..."

"Obviously lying..." Toadsworth replied as Mario saw what happened.

"Father, what's wrong with you?" Peach asked concerned as she shook Toadsworth a bit.

"I know what's wrong..." Mario grunted as he grabbed Kamek's scepter and threw it on the ground, followed with stomping on it.

"Oh my..." Toadsworth said as he got out of his trance.

"Your highness, Bowser and Kamek have been controlling you with this!" Mario said as he gave Toadsworth the broken scepter.

"W-what?!" Toadsworth answered before turning to Bowser, "Bowser, you traitor!"

Mario, Peach and Toadsworth walked to Bowser and Kamek, cornering them a bit.

"Your majesty..." Bowser said while sweating, "All of this can be explained."

"Stop!" Toadsworth said before Bowser could continue.

"That's it, we're dead." Kamek said.

Bowser gasped as he saw the card of Twink in Mario's pocket, sticking a bit out of it.

"You're arrested, Bowser! At once!" Toadsworth said as 2 other Toads grabbed Bowser.

"This is not done yet..." Bowser said as he took out some potion.

Mario gasped and tried to stop the big Koopa, but was too late as Bowser threw the potion to the ground and it created a lot of red smoke.

"Hahahahaha!" Bowser's laugh could be heard as the smoke cleared out, no sign of both Bowser or Kamek.

"Get him!" Toadsworth ordered to the Toads, "Search everywhere!"

"Peach, are you alright?" Mario asked worried before hugging her in comfort.

"Bowser, my most trusted vizier was against me all this time!" Toadsworth said as he passed the hugging couple, "It's just horrible! How wil I ever-Huh? Is it true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor?"

Peach smiled and nodded as a response to Toadsworth while still hugging Mario.

"Praise Rosalina!" Toadsworth exclaimed before hugging Mario, pushing Peach gently away, "You lucky boy! I could kiss you! Umm, I'll leave that to my daughter."

He pushed Peach back into Mario's arms.

"You'll be wed at once and you'll be happy and then my boy, you'll become sultan!" Toadsworth said happily.

"Sultan?" Mario said in surprise with a big smile.

"Yes, someone of your trustworthy nature and honest character is exactly what this kingdom needs!" Toadsworth replied.

Mario looked away, a bit ashamed because he was still lying about the fact he wasn't a prince.

* * *

Will Mario tell the fact he isn't a prince? Where are Bowser and Kamek now? What happened to Luigi and Yoshi?

Questions to be answered next time! :D


	10. Twink's new master

Damn, New Super Mario Bros. Wii is so addicting (and difficult) I didn't have much time to write!

Oh god, it's 2 days ago that I uploaded a chapter...

Anyway, I really appreciate all the reviews I get!

Enjoy!

* * *

Meanwhile, when Bowser and Kamek escaped by using that potion, they appeared in front of their secret room.

Immediately they ran inside and Kamek flew around like crazy.

"We've got to get out of here!" the Magikoopa yelled to nobody in particular just flying around very crazy.

"Hahahaha!" Bowser laughed, "Hahahahahhahahahaha!"

"Oh boy, he's really lost it now!" Kamek said, rolling his eyes as he flew over to Bowser who couldn't stop laughing, "Bowser! Bowser, get a grip of yourself!"

Suddenly, Bowser stopped laughing and grabbed Kamek with one claw.

"Good grip." Kamek muttered as his face became as blue as his robe.

"Prince Marty is nothing more than that street rat Mario!" Bowser said as Kamek could get some air again and his face was getting his normal color back, "He has the card, Kamek."

Kamek tried to say something before Bowser made his grip very strong again, Kamek's face becoming blue again.

"You!" Bowser said to Kamek, "You're going to steal it from him."

"Me?" Kamek asked confused.

The next day, Mario was standing in his prince clothes at the back of the castle, looking at the garden.

"Me, sultan?" Mario asked to nobody in particular, "He wants me to be sultan?"

Twink came out of the card, very happy.

"Hey, Mario how's it going!" Twink asked, laughing.

Mario didn't answer as he went back inside, slowly.

The Star Spirit looked worried before appearing in front of Mario.

"Mario, you've just won the heart of the princess. What are you going to do next?" Twink asked, a bit excited.

The ex-plumber sighed and didn't answer as he entered his room in the castle and laid himself on his bed.

Goonie Luigi and Yoshi watched from outside and thought everything was okay and smiled to each other.

"Psst, your line is: I'm going to free the star." Twink whispered to Mario as he wore some glasses and looked in a 'script' with 'Mario, the street urchin' on the frontside, "Take your time".

"Twink..." Mario trailed off, "I can't..."

"Sure you can." Twink chuckled as he gave Mario a playful punch, "You just go: Twink, I wish you free!"

"I'm serious!" Mario yelled as he slapped Twink away gently, "Look I'm sorry. I really am!" Mario walked away a bit before turning back, "They want to make me sultan. No, they want to make prince Marty a sultan!" Mario walked to in front of Twink and stopped, "Without you, I'm just Mario..."

"Mario, you're a prince!" Twink replied.

"Because of you!" Mario complained as he poked Twink while saying the previous, "The only reason any one thinks I'm worth anything is because of you!" Mario sighed, "What if I'm not really a prince? What if Peach finds out? I'll lose her..." Mario turned to the little Star Spirit, "Twink, I can't keep this up on my own!" Mario had some difficult saying the following, "I can't... wish you... free..."

Twink looked hurt before sighing and becoming depressed with an angry look.

"Fine, I understand. After all, you lied against every one else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out!" Twink said annoyed as he shrunk and was at the perfect size to go back into his card, "Now, if you'll excuse me... master." Twink said through gritted teeth.

Twink appeared in his card and turned the card around himself, upside down on the bed it was lying on.

"Yoshi..." Yoshi said worried as Luigi watched his brother concerned, without saying a word.

"Twink, I'm really sorry..." Mario trailed off as he took the card and turned the frontside to him, only to see Twink sticking his tongue out to him, this made Mario angry as the ex-plumber threw the card upside down on his bed again, also putting a cushion on the card, "Well, fine! Then, just stay in there!"

Yoshi and Luigi gasped to this.

"Mario..." Luigi said worried from outside.

"What are you guys looking at?!" Mario snapped.

Luigi looked in surprise before sniffing.

"Look I'm sorry, Luigi.." Mario said but to no avail.

The younger Mario brother sobbed as he walked away.

Afterwards, only Yoshi was left.

"Wait, come on!" Mario tried before Yoshi flew away as well, sadly.

When both had left, Mario sighed and talked to himself.

"What am I doing?" Mario asked, "Twink's right. I-I gotta tell Peach the truth!"

"Marty, oh Marty? Will you come over here?" Peach's voice asked from outside in the garden.

"Here goes..." Mario sighed as he took his turban and walked outside, "Peach, where are you?"

Unfortunately, Mario didn't notice that Kamek was hidden in some bushes, faking Peach's voice with some magic he stil had left although his scepter was broken.

"Out in the menagerie, hurry!" Kamek called out, still using Peach's voice.

"I'm coming!" Mario said as he walked at the direction of the menagerie.

Kamek grinned when Mario had passed as he quikly flew inside Mario's room.

"Hahahaha!" Kamek laughed as he took the card from under the cushion, "Boy, Bowser's going to be happy to see you!" Kamek faked Bowser's voice with his magic afterwards, "Excellent work, Kamek." Kamek talked in his normal voice again, "Aw, come on!" again, he faked Bowser's voice, "No, really! You did good!" Kamek flew away on his broomstick with the card in his pocket, talking in his normal voice, "That's very kind of you, I'm blushing!"

Some time later, almost all the people living in Mushroomy City and people from outside the city were standing in front of the palace gate at the outer walls as Toadsworth spoke.

"People from Mushroomy Kingdom!" Toadsworth began, "My daughter has finally chosen her suitor!"

Princess Peach looked from behind some curtains as Toadsworth continued his speech.

"Peach?" Mario called out.

"Marty, where have you been?" Peach asked as she ran to Mario.

"Peach, there's something I gotta tell you..." Mario trailed off as he took off his turban.

"The whole city and some outsiders have turned up for father's announcement!" Peach exclaimed as she took Mario's hand.

"No, but Peach!" Mario tried, "Listen you've got to understand that-"

It was no avail, Peach wasn't listening as while Mario said this, she put his turban back on his head, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and pushed him through the curtains, next to Toadsworth.

"Prince Marty Marty-o!" Toadsworth ended his speech, just when Mario appeared as the whole crowd cheered.

Mario waved a bit embarassed while Bowser and Kamek were looking in disgust through a window in a tower of the castle.

"Look at them!" Kamek exclaimed, "Cheering that little pipsqueak!"

They went back inside.

"Let them cheer..." Bowser said as he took the card and rubbed it.

An angry Twink came out, who was floating with his back to Bowser and Kamek.

"You know, Mario." Twink said before he turned around, "I'm getting really-Uh, I don't think you're him." but Twink didn't realise this thing was very serious, "It seems Mario is being replaced by a dark and sinister man..." Twink said, not seeing how serious this was.

"I'm your master now!" Bowser exclaimed as he grabbed the little Star Spirit, threw him to the ground and put his foot on it, "Star Spirit, grant me my first wish! I wish to rule the kingdom... as a sultan!"

After this wish, it began to get very cloudy above the bright sky of Mushroomy City.

In 5 seconds, the clouds blocked the sunlight completely as the roof above Mario and Toadsworth flew away.

"Woah!" Mario said in surprise.

"W-what's going on?!" Toadsworth exclaimed as he was being lifted in the air before all his clothes except for his pants were pulled away and went to the suddenly appeared Bowser.

"Father!" Peach called as she ran to Toadsworth.

"Hahahahahaha!" Bowser laughed as he was wearing Toadsworth's clothes now, but a bigger version of them.

"B-Bowser, you foul betrayor!" Toadsworth exclaimed angry.

"That's sultan Bowser foul betrayor to you!" Kamek yelled, pointing a finger to Toadsworth as the Magikoopa was flying next to Bowser.

"O yeah? We'll just see about that!" Mario said as he took of his turban and looked in it, but found no card, "The card!"

"Finders keep!" Bowser chuckled as he turned to an enormous Twink (3 times bigger than the castle) standing behind the castle.

Twink put his enormous hands in the ground and lifted the castle.

Quickly, Mario whistled on his fingers to call Yoshi who saw what was happening.

Yoshi gasped and flew to Mario who jumped on his dinosaur when it arrived as all the people previously watching Toadsworth's announcement ran away.

"Twink, no!" Mario exclaimed as he flew to Twink's eyes.

"I'm sorry, kid." Twink said in a deep voice as he put the castle on a mountain, "I've got a new master now..."

Mario shook his head in disbelief as Toadsworth yelled at Bowser.

"Bowser, I order you to stop!" Toadsworth ordered.

"But there is a new order now!" Bowser replied, "My order! Finally, you will bow to me!"

"We will never bow to you!" Peach responded instead of her father.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kamek asked sarcasticly.

"If you will not bow for a sultan, than you'll cower for a sorceror!" Bowser yelled at the top of his lungs before turning to Twink, still yelling loudly, "Star Spirit, for my second wish I wish to be the most powerful sorceror in the WORLD! Hahahahahaha!"

Twink closed his eyes and aimed to Bowser with his finger as Mario tried to stop the finger.

"Twink, stop!" Mario yelled trying to stop the finger to no avail.

The enormous star's finger shot out a beam that hit Bowser. It made him float.

"Ladies and gentleman, I want you to welcome sorceror Bowser!" Kamek exclaimed amused as Bowser changed into his normal clothes again and now he was carrying a big version of Kamek's previous scepter.

Toadsworth and Peach gasped as Bowser was still floating.

"Now, where were we?" Bowser asked before he turned to Toadsworth and his daughter, "Ah yes, I'll make them bow!"

A red beam shot out of his scepter as the beam engulfed both Peach and her father that made them bow to the sorceror.

Koopa the Quick tried to attack Bowser from behind, but the sorceror saw it and shot a red beam at the Koopa too that made him a baby again who was sucking his thumb.

"Oh, princess..." Bowser said, lifting Peach with his magic, "There's someone I'm trying to introduce you to..."

"Bowser, get your hands off her!" Mario snarled as he charged at Bowser on Yoshi.

Bowser watched amused as he shot Mario in the air and forced the ex-plumber to fall on the ground in front of him as Bowser sang.

**Prince Marty, yes it is he**

**But not as you know him**

Bowser made Mario and Peach float in front of each other.

**Read my lips and come to grips with reality**

**Yes, meet a blast from your past**

**Whose lies were too good to last**

Bowser let Mario's prince clothes dissapear and replaced them with Mario's usual clothes.

**Say hello to your precious Prince Marty!**

"Or should we say, Mario?" Kamek asked amused to Peach who watched in shock.

"Marty?" Peach asked in disbelief.

"Peach, I tried to tell you!" Mario said, "I'm just-"

Bowser interrupted the ex-plumber by pushing him away. He saw Goonie Luigi charging at him, but he fired another red beam to Luigi that made him human again.

**So Marty turns out to be merely Mario**

**Just a con, need I go on?**

**Take it from me**

Bowser surrounded Mario and Luigi with dark red magic that made them circle in the air and float over to Bowser who slapped Mario's cheek.

**His personality flaws**

**Give me adequate cause**

After he gave Mario a slap, he made them fly into one of the castle's towers as Twink watched, who couldn't do anything about it.

**To send him packing on a one-way trip**

**So his prospects take a terminal dip**

Yoshi gasped and flew into the tower, after the Mario Brothers.

**His assets frozen, the venue chosen**

Bowser made the tower tremble before making it launch up into the air.

**Is the ends of the earth - whoopee!**

**So long, ex-Prince Marty! **

Twink shook his head in disbelief as Bowser laughed.

"Mwhahahahahahaha!" Bowser laughed as he made the whole city look red and he turned to Toadsworth and Peach who hugged eachother in fear of Bowser, the sorceror...

* * *

Oh boy, this ain't good! The Mario Brothers and Yoshi have been launched to 'the ends of the earth' in a tower of the castle and Bowser has taken over whole Mushroomy City!

Where are 'the ends of the earth', actually? How are they going to go back to Mushroomy City? And most of all, how are they going to SAVE Mushroomy City?!

Stay tuned for the LAST, EXTRA long chapter of the first out of three parts of the story! :D


	11. The deciding fight

Hey, hello there and welcome to the end of the first part!

Enjoy yourself!

* * *

Some time after one of the 4 towers of the castle in Mushroomy City was shot off, the same tower landed in some area where there was a lot of snow and it still was snowing.

When it landed, the red top of the tower broke off and rolled away as the lowest part rolled along the snow till it came to a stop at a cliff.

Mario woke up to find himself on the snow, alone. While he was warming himself with his hands, he found Luigi's cap.

"Luigi!" Mario called in shock as he picked the cap up.

Quikly, Mario ran to the edge of the cliff and yelled.

"LUIGI!" Mario called before hanging his head in shame, "This is all my fault, I should have freed Twink when I had the chance. Then, Luigi would still be wi-"

"Ugh..." a voice said.

"Huh?" Mario said before he saw a pile of snow where the voice was coming from, "Luigi!"

Mario ran to the pile and threw the snow away to find a weak Luigi.

"Luigi, are you okay?!" Mario asked concerned as he grabbed Luigi in a hug, the younger Mario Brother trembling very hard from the cold.

"I-it's okay, Mario... I-I just have a bit of a cold..." Luigi responded before sneezing.

"Oh god, this is all my fault, Luigi..." Mario trailed off as he gave Luigi his cap back.

"N-no Mario, this is Bowser's fault. Y-you couldn't do anything about it!" Luigi replied.

"You're right." Mario nodded, "We've got to go back and set things right!"

Mario and Luigi held each other tight as they were walking away from the cliff.

"Yoshi..." a voice said weakly.

"Do you hear that?! That's Yoshi!" Mario said before both ran to the source of the voice.

There, they found a weak Yoshi lying on the ground. Unfortunately, Yoshi was almost fainting.

"Come on, stay with us Yoshi!" Mario yelled shaking Yoshi.

"L-let me try." Luigi said before using a green fireball on Yoshi.

This instantly made Yoshi wide awake.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi yelled, in a bit pain.

"God, what would I do without you 2." Mario chuckled to both Yoshi and Luigi before the 3 hugged each other, "Come on, we've got to leave!" Mario nodded in determination, "Back to Mushroomy City!"

Immediately, the Mario Brothers jumped on Yoshi as they flew away to their home.

In the meantime, things were not going well in Mushroomy City. Red clouds blocked the sun completely as Bowser had taken over the castle.

Toadsworth was chained to a wall, with Kamek (now scepter retrieved thanks to Bowser) was sometimes firing something out of his scepter to hurt Toadsworth.

Bowser was sitting on Toadsworth's throne and was watching amused to this as Peach was watching in shock, her hands chained to Bowser's scepter as Bowser made her hold an apple to him.

"Please, let him stop!" Peach begged to Bowser.

Bowser nodded to Kamek, who stopped.

"Hm, there's only one way he completely stops doing that to him, Peach." Bowser smirked as he took a bit from the apple.

"W-what's that?" Peach asked.

"A beautiful princess like you should be at the arm of the most powerful man in the world." Bowser explained, grinning as he summoned a crown, floating above his claw, "What do you say, my dear? Just be my queen..."

"Never!" Peach exclaimed as she grabbed a glass that was standing behind her with some wine in it and threw the wine in Bowser's face.

"Grrrrr..." Bowser grunted as he wiped the wine from his face, "I'll teach you some respect!"

Peach backed away in fear, before falling to the ground as Bowser seemed to change his mind.

"No, Star Spirit...?" Bowser smirked as he asked this to Twink who was sighing to himself in a corner of the room.

"Yes?" Twink sighed as he turned to Bowser with a sad face.

"I have decided to make my final wish..." Bowser trailed off as he grinned at princess Peach, "I wish for princess Peach to fall desperately in love with me..."

Peach gasped to this.

In the meantime, the Mario Brothers were flying through the city and were going to arrive at the castle soon.

"Umm, master?" Twink asked to Bowser, responding to what Bowser wished for, "There are some things, it's protoc-"

Bowser didn't listen as he grabbed the Star Spirit so only its eyes could be seen.

"Don't talk like that to me you big yellow idiot!" Bowser yelled at Twink while Peach gasped and saw Mario, Luigi and Yoshi peaking in from the roof as they put a finger in front of their mouth so Peach wouldn't make any sign to Bowser that they were there, "You'll do what I want you to do!"

"Bowser..." Peach called, getting up as this drew Bowser and Twink's (who still was captured in Bowser's claw) attention, "I've never realised how incredibly handsome you are..."

Twink's and even Bowser's mouth fell open to the ground to this.

"Hm, that's better..." Bowser grinned as he walked to Peach, Twink already released, "Now, pussycat. Tell me more about myself..."

As Peach was responding to this, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi came in, secretly hiding behind a pillar. Twink saw this.

"Mario!" Twink said in surprise, "Mario, little buddy-"

"Shhh!" the 3 of them shushed.

Quickly, Twink flew over to them.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you!" Twink whispered, "That crazy disturbed Bowser is my master now! What are you gonna do?"

"Hey, I'm a street rat. Remember?" Mario replied, "I'll improvise!"

Mario jumped away to a big pile of gold that was behind Bowser and hid himself behind it while looking at Bowser and Peach (who still was saying things to Bowser).

"Go on..." Bowser grinned at Peach who came closer to the evil sorceror.

"And your hair is so... twisted!" Peach made up as she put her hands on Bowser's shoulders.

In the meantime, Mario came from behind the pile of gold and sneaked to the sultan's throne where Twink's card was lying on.

Kamek, now relaxing himself, suddenly noticed Mario.

"BOWS-" Kamek tried to yell before he was grabbed by Luigi who put his gloved hand in front of Kamek's mouth.

Mario, now behind the right side of the throne only had to grab the card that was on the left side of the throne.

Peach noticed this and kept Bowser busy some more.

"What about that street rat?" Bowser asked to Peach.

"What street rat?" Peach faked.

Luigi and Kamek were wrestling with each other, Kamek trying to yell as Mario had almost reached the card. But, unfortunately Kamek had kicked his broomstick off a table on the ground. This got Bowser's attention as he tried to turn around, but Peach grabbed him in time and kissed Bowser on the mouth. Mario gasped to this.

"Ewww..." Luigi and Kamek said at the same time.

"That was..." Bowser wanted to response to the kiss but he unfortunately noticed Mario's mirror image in Peach's crown that he gave her.

The evil sorceror turned around to Mario.

"YOU!" Bowser yelled at the top of his lungs, finishing his previous sentence as Mario now was trying to reach the card as fast as he could.

Unfortunately, Bowser was too quick and shot a red beam at Mario with his scepter, causing Mario to fly in the pile of gold.

Twink gasped as Bowser yelled at Mario while Peach tried to take Bowser's scepter.

"How many times do I have to kill you, boy?" Bowser yelled as he threw Peach off his scepter and Mario was running to him as fast as he could.

"Get the card!" Mario yelled at Peach as both he and Bowser were holding Bowser's scepter and tried to push the other one away.

"No!" Bowser yelled and pushed Mario away as Peach was running to the card.

The evil sorceror fired a beam at Peach that captured her in an hourglass.

"Mwhahahaha, your time is up, princess!" Bowser laughed as Mario pushed him away.

"Peach!" Mario called as Peach was trying to find a way out of the hourglass.

"Nice shot, Bowser!" Kamek cheered before Luigi made him get knock-out by a punch at his head.

The younger brother ran to the card himself, but just when he was about to reach it, Bowser fired another shot with the scepter.

"Don't act like a baby!" Bowser joked as he changed Luigi into a baby with the shot.

Unfortunately, Luigi now was too young to grab the card as he was crying.

"LUIGI!" Mario yelled in shock as he saw this happening.

Yoshi tried it as well and even could grab the card, but Bowser fired yet another shot that hit the dinosaur.

"These tricks are getting a bit old, now!" Bowser joked as Yoshi lost all his flesh and became a dead dinosaur only existing out of bones like you otherwise see in a museum as the card fell to the ground, "Hahahahaha! Get the point?"

Now, Mario took his chance but just when he would reach the card, Bowser summoned a lot of hammers in front of Mario that blocked him to reach the card that Bowser took instead.

Mario grabbed one of the hammers and ran at Bowser.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Bowser joked once again as he breath some fire that circled Mario.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?!" Mario yelled in extreme fury because he was losing all of his friends, one by one.

"A snake, am I?" Bowser asked just walking in the circle, through the fire as he changed into a very big snake and a huge tail replacing the fire, "Perhaps you would like to see how snake-like I can be!!!!"

Bowser bucked to bite Mario, who dodged just in time as Bowser repeated this 2 more times and Mario could slam his hammer into Bowser's neck the 3th time.

"Come on, Mario!" Twink cheered, "Kick his ass!"

"You, stay out of this!" Bowser snarled.

"Go, Bower. You can surely... LOSE!" Twink seemed to cheer for a moment before yelling loudly.

In the meantime while Bowser was distracted, Mario tried to run at Peach as the hourglass was getting filled by a lot of sand.

Unfortunately, Bowser saw this and bucked to bite once again, causing Mario's hammer to fall.

"Mario, please help!" Peach screamed in panic.

The older Mario Brother nodded in determination as he jumped on a ruby lying in there and slided it to grab his hammer. He turned around a pillar to dodge Bowser's bite as the wall to outside was broken.

When Bowser was looking for the ex-plumber, Mario jumped on the evil sorceror's back and slammed his hammer very hard on it.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!" Bowser yelled in pain, stunned.

Mario jumped back on the balcony and ran inside, took a large stick and ran with it to Peach who was covered to her neck with sand.

"Peach, hang on!" Mario yelled as he was about to slam the stick into the hourglass, but unfortunately Bowser caught him with his tail.

"Mwhahahahaha!" Bowser laughed, "You fool! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth?!"

"Come on, crush him Bowser! Crush him like a-Aaaaaaaahhhh!!!" Kamek was pushed on the ground by Twink.

"Without the card, boy..." Bowser said to Mario who was trying to escape out of Bowser's tail, but was failing, "You're nothing!"

"Twink..." Mario muttered as he looked at Twink who was watching helplessly, but Mario got an idea, "Twink!" Mario turned to Bowser, "The Star Spirit has more power than you will ever have!"

"What?!" Bowser snarled.

"He gave you your power, he can easily take it away!" Mario yelled.

"Umm, Mario. Why are you doing this? Why are you bringing me into this?" Twink asked, peaking from behind a pillar.

"Face it, Bowser!" Mario yelled, "You're still just second best!"

"Grr, you're right!" Bowser grunted, "His power does exceed my own!" Bowser got an idea as he turned to Twink, "But not for long!"

"Umm, he's just crazy!" Twink said to Bowser who was surrounding Twink as Mario was still captured in the evil sorceror's tail.

"Slave, I'll make my thirth wish!" Bowser snarled as he grinned very hard, "I wish to be an ALL POWERFUL STAR SPIRIT!"

Mario and Peach (covered to her eyes by sand) watched as Twink sighed.

"Alright, your wish is my command..." Twink sighed before he looked at Mario, "Way to go, Mario..."

Twink covered his eyes as he fired out of one of his fingers a shot to Bowser. The evil sorceror got covered by a lot of electricity before he changed into a green Star Spirit.

He still had his normal eyes and mouth with his red hair on his head, but had a star shape and a green color.

"Yes, yes!" Bowser said as his voice got a bit twisted and Peach got completely covered by the sand, "The power!"

Mario ran with the stick at Peach and broke the hourglass with it as Peach fell out of it in a pile of sand.

Bowser became so big, he even broke the roof.

"The earth shall feel my power!" Bowser exclaimed.

"W-what have you done?!" Peach asked to Mario after some coughing as she and Mario were holding each other tight.

"T-trust me!" Mario replied as he saw a green card with white stripes on it, appearing beneath Bowser.

"The universe is mine to be commanded and controled!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Not so fast, Bowser!" Mario yelled as he grabbed the green card, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" Bowser asked.

"You wanted to be a Star Spirit, you got it!" Mario chuckled.

"W-what?" Bowser responded as he saw yellow bracelets appearing on his wrists.

"And everything that goes with it!" Mario finished what he said before as he held the card towards Bowser.

"No, no!" Bowser exclaimed as he was getting smaller, slowly being sucked up by the card.

"I'm getting out of here!" Kamek panicked as he tried to fly away on his broomstick, but Bowser grabbed the Magikoopa so Kamek had to go with him in the card.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers...!" Mario exclaimed before Bowser and Kamek got completely sucked up, "In an itty bitty living space!"

"Mario, you little genius!" Twink chuckled.

Immediately after that, (the still crying) baby Luigi got turned back into his normal age with his normal clothes and Yoshi got his flesh back and became alive again.

Luigi cried (like he was still doing as a baby) for a moment before stopping.

"Why was I crying?" Luigi asked to nobody in particular as Yoshi seemed to be getting used to walk again, tripping a few times.

"Ugh..." Toadsworth said as Peach helped him up and he got his normal clothes again.

Baby Koopa the Quick was being petted by Peach before it became its normal age too again.

Also, all the dark clouds dissapeared and the sun shined once again as the previously launched tower got back on its normal place and all the damage to the castle was restored.

Mario heard Kamek and Bowser argueing in the card (they didn't want to look at the frontside of the card to see them in it).

"Allow me." Twink chuckled as he took the card from Mario, "Ten thousand years in the Cave of Wonders to you!" Twink threw the card away as hard as he could, the card landing some where far away in the desert.

Mario and Peach hugged each other as Mario spoke.

"Peach, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince..." Mario sighed.

"I know why you did." Peach responded, nodding.

"I-I guess this is goodbye..." Mario said with pain in his heart as Twink let a tear fall out of his eye.

"Grr, that stupid law!" Peach complained, "This isn't fair! I love you..."

"Mario, this is no problem! You still got one wish left..." Twink said with a small smile to Mario, "You just say the word, and I make you a prince again!"

"But, Twink! What about your freedom?" Mario asked concerned.

"I don't care, Mario!" Twink said as he put both Mario and Peach in front of each other, "This is love... You're not going to find another girl like this one in a million years!" Twink whispered in Mario's ear afterwards, "Believe me I know, I've looked."

"Peach, I do love you but I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not!" Mario said.

"I-I understand." Peach sobbed.

Mario nodded before turning to Twink.

"Twink, I wish for your freedom!" Mario wished.

"One prince, coming up!" Twink chuckled before realising what Mario really wished for, "W-what?!"

"Twink, you're free!" Mario chuckled as he held the card out to Twink that began to float.

Smoke covered Twink a bit before his bracelets fell off and the card slowly fell down.

Twink picked the card up slowly, studying it.

"I-I'm free!" Twink laughed surprised, "Quick, wish for something ridiculous! Like a mushroom!"

"Uh, I wish for a mushroom?" Mario 'wished'.

"NO WAY!" Twink laughed, "Wow, this feels good! I'm free! I'm free, at last!" Twink summoned a suitcase, putting a lot of things in it, "I'm hitting the road! I'm off to see the world! I-uh..." Twink looked at all his friends looking at him.

"Twink I'm gonna miss you..." Mario said.

"Me too, Mario..." Twink smiled, sadly before floating in front of Mario, "No matter what anyone says, you'll always be a prince to me..." Twink hugged Mario, letting a tear escape.

"T-that's right!" Toadsworth said, walking over to them, "You've certainly proven your worth as far as I can see... But's it's that law, that's the problem!" Toadsworth began thinking.

"Father?" Peach asked confused.

"Now am I sultan or am I sultan? From this day on, the princess shall marry who ever she deems worthy!" Toadsworth exclaimed.

Peach became very happy and jumped into Mario's arms.

"Him, I choose... I choose you... Mario." Peach smiled to Mario as they hugged each other.

Both smiled before trying to kiss, unfortunately Twink disturbed their moment in some tourist clothes.

"Oh, all of you! Come over here for a big group hug!" Twink exclaimed as he grew to their size and some extra arms to grab everybody there in a group hug, before turning to Luigi, "Mind if I kiss you?" he gave a kiss on the cheek to Luigi, "Now, I'm out of here!" Twink flew away, waving to everybody who waved back, "Goodbye you 2 lovebirds! Goodbye everybody! Goodbye, oh whatever, I'm free!"

Afterwards, everybody in Mushroomy City celebrated Bowser's defeat. That night, Mario and Peach were flying on Yoshi again as Mario sang first and Peach after him and a lot of firework was shot up in the air.

**A whole new world**

**A whole new life**

Both sang together as they held each other and shared a passionate kiss.

**For you and me**

After their kiss, they flew away above the clouds towards the moon.

The End... of the first movie.

* * *

So, Bowser is defeated and Mario and Peach are together. Now, what can go wrong again? See it in the second movie, beginning with the 12th chapter: The Return of Bowser.


	12. I'm looking out for me

I'm sorry, but I'm late because my vacation is almost done and I had to prepare for school. That means the updates will go VERY VERY slow, once again. But, the main reason I was late for this update was the fact that I discovered a new story (and its sequel) that's a cross-over between Mario and Ed, Edd n Eddy. I have read all the chapters and really forgot to work on this. It also inspired me for a new story idea after this story.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as usual!

* * *

Although his first story was done, Waluigi still had 2 other stories to tell.

His second story began some time after his first one. Once again, it began in a dark night in the desert as Waluigi sang to begin the second story.

**Follow me to a place where incredible feats**

**are routine every hour or so**

**Where enchantment runs rampant**

**gets wild in the streets**

**Open Sesame and here w****e go**

That night, some thieves were riding their Yoshi's as fast as they could.

**Mushroomy Nights**

**like Mushroomy days**

**They tease and excite**

**Take off and take flight**

**They shock and amaze**

**Mushroomy Nights**

**like Mushroomy Days**

**more often than not**

**are hotter than hot**

**in a lot of good ways**

The thieves rode their Yoshi's through a gap in a cliff, jumping over some holes in their road inside on a straight way. After some time they arrived at some kind of temple with gates.

**Pack your shield, pack your sword**

**you won't ever get bored**

**Though get beaten or gored you might**

**C'mon down stop on by**

**hop a Yoshi and fly**

**to another Mushroomy Night**

The gates opened up, so the thieves could ride in.

Inside, there was a big room with a lot of thieves, but those were all cloaked and the thieves riding the Yoshi's weren't. The thieves stopped in the middle of the room.

One of the thieves, threw a treasure chest down that he had carried as 2 other thieves stepped off their Yoshi's and were holding some gold. Both were Dry Bones.

"It seems out little treasure hunt has been quite rewarding." one of the Dry Bones grinned.

"Hahahaha, we have stolen so much!" the other Dry Bones responded, "We have gathered much looth tonight!" they didn't notice a green arm with a white glove secretly grabbed some of their gold as the second Dry Bones rolled his eyes and both turned to someone else, saying the next sarcasticly, "Much thanks to our leader..."

The one they turned to, was trying to get something out of a golden vase they brought, unfortunately to him, failing.

He had a black mustache, a big pink nose and muscular arms. He was wearing tight purple overalls over a yellow shirt, white gloves, green elf-like shoes and on top of his head was a yellow cap with a 'W' on it.

After some trying, the yellow-clad man accidentaly tumbled backwards. Unfortunately, so did the golden vase as it broke on impact.

The thieves looked at their boss, very angry but the yellow-clad person just rolled his eyes.

"It only looked expensive, anyway." he said.

The yellow clothed man walked over to a chest and opened it while grinning. The chest contained much gold.

"Isn't this heaven, my dear skunks?" their boss asked as he grabbed some of the gold and even hugged it, the thieves grunting to the 'skunks' part of his sentence.

The boss of the thieves also took a flower out of the treasure chest and put it between his purple overalls and yellow shirt so it wouldn't fall and he still could show off with it.

The flower had a golden stem, emerald leaves and the inside was all ruby.

"Why do you get that flower, Wario?" one of the thieves grunted.

"This is my bonus for being the leader, along with that and that!" Wario chuckled as he pointed to the chest and a bag with much gold in it too.

"And what is our reward?" the same Dry Bones asked.

"Hmm, here you go!" Wario said after a few seconds of thinking as he threw a small bag of gold to the whole group of thieves that only had the size of Wario's gloved hand, "Good work, boys!"

The thieves were about to complain before they saw the treasure chest move.

"T-the chest it moves!" one thieve exclaimed.

Everybody looked at the chest, before one lifted it, showing Luigi who was carrying it.

"O-oh god." Luigi gulped.

"Grr, you stupid rat!" Wario exclaimed as he ran after Luigi and prevented the ex-plumber from moving.

"Let him go, Wario!" Mario yelled.

Luigi used the distraction to pull Wario's cap over his eyes as Mario came jumping towards his brother over the thieves.

"Who are you?" Wario grunted.

"The name's Mario Mario, but everybody calls me just Mario." Mario said, "And this is my brother Luigi Mario. Just Luigi to you."

"Grr, grab him!" Wario ordered to the Dry Bones.

All the Dry Bones jumped with hammers on Mario and Luigi, finding themselves hitting each other.

Quickly, both Mario and Luigi grabbed a bag of gold and ran away.

"There!" one of the Dry Bones exclaimed.

"Don't let them get away!" Wario ordered as Mario and Luigi jumped over a broken wall in that temple.

They landed on one of the thieves' their Yoshi's, the Yoshi panicked as the Mario Brothers jumped off the Yoshi and dodged some swings of hammers.

One was about to surprise them with a hammer swing, but Mario was in time to use a golden chandelier out of the bag with gold to prevent the hammer from hitting. The hammer became stuck in the chandelier as Mario threw it away, and the hammer hit Wario's cap.

An other Dry Bones tried to do the same, but accidentaly hit a rope that the Mario Brothers were holding, causing them to go up.

"Come back here thieves (pun intended)!" the thieves yelled, before Luigi used a hammer to slam a big lamp down on the whole group of thieves.

When Mario and Luigi reached the top of the rope, they fell down. Fortunately, just when they were about to fall in the group of Dry Bones, Yoshi had caught them.

"A flying Yoshi?!" Wario yelled in shock, dodging Yoshi just in time, "He's got a flying Yoshi!" Wario yelled in one of the Dry Bones' face.

"Nice catch, Yoshi." Mario chuckled as they flew away, dodging more Dry Bones as they flew back to a bag of gold, grabbing it.

"Come back here!" Wario exclaimed as he grabbed Yoshi's feet, while Yoshi went flying very high in the temple.

Luigi saw the flower on Wario as he grabbed it.

"That's mine!" Wario complained, accidentaly letting go of Yoshi, "Aaaaaahhhh!!!"

Fortunately to Wario, he fell on a statue not far below where Yoshi was flying. But unfortunately to Wario, it broke off as he fell to the ground on his butt.

"Next stop, Mushroomy City!" Mario exclaimed to Yoshi as they were nearing the gate.

A few Dry Bones that were close to the gate, tried to close it before Yoshi got through, but they failed to as the Mario Brothers got through just in time.

Next day, in the desert a pile of sand was moving a bit before Kamek came out, coughing some sand up.

"Finally..." Kamek sighed as he still was half-stuck in the sand.

The Magikoopa still had to push some more before he finally could get out of the sand completely, but he still was half-stuck in the card.

"I've got sand in places I didn't even know I had!" Kamek complained as he let some sand fall out of his robes.

"Spare my your complains, Kamek!" Bowser replied from within the card, "Get me out of here!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!" Kamek complained as he rolled his eyes, trying to push himself out of the card, failing to as the card even fell upside down because of his pushing.

"Grrr, get out already!" Bowser yelled as he could use a bit of magic to launch Kamek out of the card into a pile of sand, "Now, release me so I may have my revenge..."

"A minute, Bowser..." Kamek sighed as he dusted himself off.

"Do as I say, you worthless pipsqueak!" Bowser exclaimed.

"You know something?" Kamek asked annoyed as he flew on his broomstick to in front of the card, "You're nothing without me!"

"WHAT?!" Bowser yelled in extreme rage.

"Who comes up with all the good ideas? Me!" Kamek exclaimed, "Who does all the hard work? ME!"

"You're the one who needs me!" Bowser replied, "Without me choosing you to be my advisor back in my kingdom, you'd still be a normal minion in my army of Magikoopas!"

Kamek suddenly exploded with rage as he began to sing.

**That's it!**

**I've had it!**

**I hate to be dramatic,**

**But it's time for me to fly the coop**

Bowser didn't like how Kamek was reacting to him, so he shot a flame thrower out of the card. This caused Kamek to be burned for a bit.

**Terrific!**

**Fine!**

Kamek flew to the card and picked it up.

**I'm drawin' the line**

**Before I wind up in a Koopa soup!**

Kamek flew to a well and threw the card in it.

**I was a fool to let you run the show**

**I'm cuttin' ya loose, pal!**

**Look out below!**

"KAMEK!" Bowser yelled before the card fell into the water.

Kamek grinned as he saw the card sinking.

**Arrividerci!**

**C'est la vie!**

**Hope all goes well!**

Kamek began to fly away.

**I'm lookin' out for me!**

Some time later, Kamek had arrived back in Mushroomy City as he was flying through the city. The inhabitants didn't pay much attention to him.

"Ah, it's good to be back!" Kamek said to himself as he watched the Toads at the market, "And without any worry!"

Just then, he noticed nobody was even looking at him.

**Okay! I'm little,**

**Been playin' tank and fiddle,**

**And I don't get no respect**

Kamek tried to get the attention of a Toad, but it didn't turn around and just slapped Kamek away.

**I turn the other cheek,**

**But this busted guy**

**Is the only thanks that I get!**

Kamek tried to sneak away with an apple, but the salesman noticed it.

**I never found a friend that I can trust**

The salesman lifted the apple and tried to slam a hammer on the Magikoopa, as the latter could fly away just in time.

**They promise caviar,**

**And leave me eatin' dust!**

Kamek went taking a ride on a group Yoshi's led by a shepard.

**That's some reward for loyalty**

**From here on in,**

**I'm lookin' out for me!**

This time, Kamek tried to steal some brand new scepter that was perfectly his size. Because of the events previous to this, he had lost his scepter and could only use a bit of magic. Unfortunately for him, the salesman was inspecting an emerald and noticed Kamek through it.

**Oh, I don't need nobody else**

The salesman grunted in annoyance as Kamek flew away with the new scepter, looking at it.

**I'll never fail**

**I'll cover my own robe**

Almost every inhabitant around began to get annoyed by him as they tried to grab him as the Magikoopa flew above their heads, the inhabitants failing to.

**I can take care of myself!**

Kamek flew to stand on a giant flightless Goonie as some Koopas stood on it and Kamek began to dance with them.

**You know, it just don't pay**

**To give a hoot**

Kamek used his new scepter to summon a big boot that kicked all of the Koopas off the Goonie.

**I'm givin' all my heart**

**What do I get?**

**Da boot!**

Kamek now went to stand on the big nose of the Goonie with his arms wide, showing himself to the inhabitants.

**I'm through wit' dat,**

**I'm flappin' free**

**From here on in,**

**I'm lookin' out for me!**

The inhabitants were now very pissed by him as they all threw fruits that launched the Magikoopa into a wall, the scepter falling into the jewels-salesman's hands from who he stole it.

"Grr, steal from us again and you'll be dinner for the Yoshis!" the jewels-salesman yelled at the top of his lungs before walking away with the scepter along with the other inhabitants.

"No problem..." Kamek trailed off dazed before falling out of the wall onto the ground.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

**New characters:**

**Wario - Abis Mal**

Before beginning the story,, I was considering to use him as the replacement of Iago, but it became Kamek. Afterwards, I considered to use him as Mario's (and Luigi's) father (Ewww...) but... then I that this role would fit him.

So, the second story has begun and everything was set in motion!

Wario is now pissed on Mario and Luigi for trying to steal his treasure, and Kamek has left Bowser!

As Mario would say: see you next time!


	13. A new friend

Gah, so long ago I updated...

I'm so sorry, I had so much work for school again. And February was my most difficult month so far (I have to read 3 books for school, make a huge project for Biology,...). And I had to do all these things in my vacation, so I couldn't make any updates. I just managed to make this one for a bit and now finished it in March.

Still, I appreciate the reviews I get, thank you. :)

Anyway, let's-a-go!

* * *

Some time after they had stolen from Wario, Yoshi was flying above Mushroomy City as the sun was setting.

Mario and Luigi nodded to each other as each took a bag of gold and threw all the gold on the street.

One poor Toad held a bowl, waiting for people to give him some coins. Mario threw a golden vase into his bowl and the man woke up surprised.

Also, a poor mother and her 2 childs were walking down the streets until some golden coins fell in front of them that Luigi threw.

"It's a miracle!" the mother said surprised as she sighed in relief while her childs ran to get the gold.

They flew further down the streets, throwing gold to all the persons. When they ran out of gold, Mario took out the golden flower that Wario first had.

"Let me guess, you're going to give it to Peach?" Luigi chuckled.

"Ofcourse!" Mario laughed in response as they flew back to the castle.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the balcony of Peach's room as Mario and Luigi jumped of Yoshi.

"Woah!" Mario said as he found Koopa the Quick growling at them.

"Gah!" Luigi yelped as he hid behind Mario.

"E-easy, Koopa." Mario said a bit uneasily as he was forced to stand in a corner of the balcony, "Y-you know me, I'm M-Mario!"

It was no use as Koopa the Quick kept growling until it jumped into Mario's arms and licked his face.

"Hahaha, okay Koopa, okay!" Mario said laughing as he petted Koopa the Quick, "I'm glad to see you too!"

"P-phew." Luigi sighed as he wiped some sweat from his face and began to pet Koopa the Quick too.

Suddenly, Mario gently put Koopa the Quick back on the ground.

"How do I look?" Mario asked to Luigi.

His younger brother tried to response, but an other voice was earlier.

"I think you look fine." Peach chuckled as she walked out of her room.

"P-Peach!" Mario said surprised as he turned to Peach.

"Where were you?" Peach asked, "I missed you."

"I had to pick up a few things." Mario chuckled as he grabbed the golden flower and gave it to Peach, "This is for you..."

"Oh, Mario!" Peach said in surprise as she looked at the flower in awe, "It's lovely!"

Princess Peach grabbed Mario and gave him a kiss on the mouth.

"It must have cost a fortune!" Peach said afterwards.

"Ah no, it was a sale." Mario chuckled before both walked inside.

"I'd like it if you would join us for dinner tonight." Peach said as Yoshi flew to the garden while she put the golden flower in a vase and Luigi walked inside too, "My dad is going to make a royal announcement."

"And he wants us there?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, it's about Mario." Peach responded as both Mario and Peach hugged each other.

"Am I in trouble?" Mario asked.

"Let's just say, this is a dinner you don't want to miss." Peach chuckled.

"Peach, what's going on?" Mario asked with a smile.

"I promised father I wouldn't spoil the surprise." Peach responded, "You've made quite an impression, you know..."

"So, he's not in trouble?" Luigi asked, chuckling.

"Ofcourse not." Peach chuckled, "You guys defeated Bowser and saved Mushroomy City!" she smiled at Mario, "And you rescued a princess..." she turned back to both of them, "You are heroes!"

"I guess so..." Mario trailed off as Luigi looked a bit shy to what Peach said, before Mario chuckled, "That's me!"

Peach suddenly noticed Mario's clothes were a bit dirty from the events with Wario.

"You may want to change your clothes before dinner, though." Peach chuckled.

"S-sure!" Mario chuckled before Peach walked out of her room as Mario sighed afterwards, "Why do I have to wear dirty clothes when I'm trying to make an impression on her?" Mario asked to no one in particular as he laughed.

Luigi chuckled to this as he saw he looked a bit dirty too.

"I'm going to change my clothes too, Mario." Luigi said, "So, I'll be off to our room, are you coming?"

"Okay, let's-a-go!" Mario exclaimed as they walked out of Peach's room.

In the meantime, Kamek was sitting on the roof of the castle.

"Seems like only yesterday that Bowser was running Mushroomy City..." Kamek sighed, "Then he got corrupted with power, it seems his kingdom back home wasn't enough... When we were still in his kingdom, he atleast treated me with respect! As a real advisor!" Kamek sighed once again, "I can't live here outside on my own and I can't go back to his kingdom because if I return alone, they'll think I did something to Bowser!" the Magikoopa thought about something, "Then, I'll have to get myself into this castle in Mushroomy City..."

Some time later, Mario and Luigi walked out of the castle in their prince clothes.

"Well, my dear brother Luigi. Shall we see what the common people are doing today?" Mario said as he imitated a real prince.

"Ofcourse, prince Marty-o." Luigi said in a formal way as he bowed to Mario.

The Mario Bros. laughed at this as they walked on their way outside of the castle, unaware that Kamek was looking from above.

"We have time to stroll untill our dinner with the sultan." Mario said as Kamek looked in surprise.

"The street rats are living in the castle now?" Kamek asked confused before he got a plan, "Wait a second, this is perfect!" Kamek flew to down the streets, around a corner very close to where Mario and Luigi were walking, "I'll just let them get some sympathy for me and I'll be in the castle in no time!"

Kamek took some dirty ground and put it on his robe and his face so he looked very dirty.

Then, Mario and Luigi walked around the corner.

"M-Mario!" Kamek gasped as he flew over to Mario and Luigi on a broken broomstick, he fell on the ground and crawled to them, "I-I finally got free of Bowser!"

"Kamek!" Mario said surprised, before he grunted, "What are you doing here?"

Kamek was still gasping for air, fake ofcourse, before Mario grabbed him while glaring.

"Gah! Gently please!" Kamek yelled, before he got out of Mario's hand but was driven into a corner.

"You're not fooling us this time, Kamek!" Luigi exclaimed.

"W-wait, I was under Bowser's control!" Kamek tried as Mario and Luigi came closer to him.

Kamek flew up in the air, on a new good broomstick. Mario and Luigi jumped after him, but failed to grab him.

"You traitor!" Mario called after him as the brothers ran after Kamek who was flying down the streets.

But, just when they turned around a corner, Kamek flew into a Dry Bones, followed by Mario who flattened Kamek between him and the Dry Bones. And then Luigi ran into Mario, flattening both Mario and Kamek.

The brothers and the Magikoopa fell onto the ground. They looked up to see Wario and his Dry Bones thieves.

"Y-you!" Luigi exclaimed, surprised and scared.

"You!" Mario exclaimed, surprised and with a glare.

"Who?" Kamek asked confused.

"Hmm, you look familiar..." Wario said, rubbing his chin.

"Those are Mario and Luigi!" the Dry Bones said annoyed, rolling their eyes.

"W-what? Uh, yeah, ofcourse!" Wario said, "Kill them and their mascotte, thingy!"

Mario glared even harder, Luigi gulped and Kamek's eyes widened as they got up and ran or flew away.

A lot of the Dry Bones cornered Mario and Kamek in front of a pile of barrels. Mario used his shoulders to bring the pile out of balance so some of the thieves got trapped under the barrels.

An other Dry Bones ran to them with a hammer. Mario quickly grabbed a barrel and held it in front of him, preventing the hammer from hitting him.

When the older Mario brother saw an opening, he threw the barrel to the Dry Bones. Unfortunately, the Dry Bones dodged but it hit one of his companions. When that same Dry Bones which got hit looked up, he saw Kamek in front of him. It grunted at the Magikoopa as it prepared its hammer.

"U-uh look, I'm not a friend of the street rats!" Kamek tried.

It was no use as the Dry Bones slammed his hammer down, the Magikoopa dodged it just in time.

When Kamek had flown past Mario, the ex-plumber grabbed a stick which he slammed into 2 Dry Bones. Those Dry Bones landed on top of the Dry Bones that was chasing Kamek.

Kamek and Luigi gasped as Wario cornered them with a hammer. Luigi had found enough courage to run away in time, but Kamek got hit by Wario as a fight between them started.

In the meantime, Mario was having trouble holding back the Dry Bones with his stick, before it broke by the force of the hammers.

Kamek had managed to push Wario on a plank balancing on a barrel while Mario and Luigi got captured by the Dry Bones.

The Magikoopa grabbed a flower pot and threw it on the other end of the plank which Wario was thrown on. This caused to launch Wario into the air horizontally, into the Dry Bones who were almost going to kill the Mario Bros. with their hammers.

Mario and Luigi took their chance as they kicked and punched the Dry Bones and Wario, causing them to launch into the air. Not far from there, they landed into a market stand on top of some melons.

"No, no!" the owner of the stand exclaimed, "My melons are ruined!"

"Ugh, just go away..." Wario grunted.

"G-guards, guards!" the man called.

"What is the trouble here?" Razoul asked as he and his Hammer Bro's came to the owner.

"These men ruined my stand!" the owner exclaimed.

"Oh-oh, umm, I've got to go!" Wario exclaimed before he ran away, followed by the Dry Bones who were followed by the Hammer Bro's.

Mario and Luigi watched the thieves run away as Kamek, who stood next to them, panted.

"C-cowards!" he panted.

"U-um, thanks for your help, Kamek." Luigi thanked, a bit uncomfortably.

"Y-yeah, we wouldn't have defeated them without your help. Y-you saved us." Mario said, also uncomfortable.

"I did?" Kamek asked confused.

"I guess you deserve a fair treatment by the sultan." Mario nodded.

"WHAT?!" Kamek asked surprised, "THE SULTAN?!"

Some time later, in the garden of the castle, Mario put Kamek into a small cage.

"Don't worry, Kamek." Mario chuckled, "I'll convince him that you're a good guy now."

"But, he hates me!" Kamek said, before he yelled after the brothers who were leaving, "And what about the princess?"

"No problem!" Mario laughed, "I'll just make sure Peach doesn't see you untill I got her prepared!"

"Got me prepared for what?" Peach asked as she came into the garden.

"Gah!" Mario and Luigi exclaimed surprised, as they hid the cage with Kamek in it behind their backs.

"U-um..." Mario said, "Let's go for dinner, I'll tell you the surprise there!"

Mario grabbed Peach by her arm as they walked back to the castle.

"Is something wrong?" Peach asked worried.

"Oh, no!" Luigi exclaimed, "Everything is just fine, believe me!"

"You aren't hiding anything from me, are you?" Peach chuckled, "Some secrets?"

"S-secrets?" Mario asked, "O-ofcourse not! I almost lost you once that way!" he grabbed Peach's hands, "I'll never make that mistake again..."

Peach nodded with a smile, before the couple tried to kiss.

* * *

So, will Mario tell about Kamek? Are we going to see Wario and his gang again?

There's only one way to find out, wait for the next chapter! Hopefully it won't be that long... With a bit of luck, I can have it finished in April.


	14. Nothing like a friend

So, here's my next chapter.

...

Not much else to say.

I'm even wondering if someone is still reading this. Meh, I like it and that is what counts.

* * *

Just when the couple wanted to kiss, they suddenly saw a whirlpool appearing out of nowhere in the fountain.

"Gah!" Luigi screamed as he quickly hid behind Mario as his older brother held Peach tight.

A pillar of water appeared on the whirlpool that continued to grow. It then turned into a wave. The Mario Brothers and Peach were preparing to flee, until Twink suddenly appeared on the wave.

"Yeehaw!" Twink exclaimed as he was surfing the wave while wearing a cowboy hat, "You can slow down now!"

The wave slowed down till it stopped in front of our heroes. Twink then stood in front of them.

"Twink's back in the house, baby!" the Star Spirit exclaimed.

"Twink!" Mario, Luigi and Peach called surprised and happy.

They then gave him a hug, flattening the Star Spirit between them.

"GAH, STOP IT! I CAN'T BREATH!" Twink yelled.

His friends stopped surprised as they saw how flattened he was.

"Oops, sorry Twink..." Luigi said sheepishly.

"I-It's okay, guys..." Twink said, gasping for breath, "So, did you miss me? Honestly."

"Ofcourse we did, Twink." Peach chuckled.

"Here take this, my good man." Twink gave some suitcases to Luigi who got flattened under the suitcases, before the Star Spirit chuckled, "Careful, they're heavy!"

The little star opened the suitcases and took a lot of different objects out of it from around the whole world, then he gave the stuff to everyone.

"You saw the whole world already?" Mario asked.

"It's a small world after all, my boy." Twink laughed, "But Mushroomy City has something that no other place in the whole world has..."

He turned into a rocket and put his friends on himself before taking off in the air.

"You guys!" Twink finished his previous sentence.

The rocket took off into space before it became firework that depicted the Taj Mahal. The Mario Brothers and Peach were hanging onto Twink who was in the form of a parachute.

**I parachuted down**

**Into the Taj Mahal**

Twink dissapeared, causing his friends to fall onto a wheelbarrow. Twink was pulling it as they were riding on the famous Great Wall in China.

**I rode a wheelbarrow**

**Along the great Great Wall**

They dissapeared, but reappeared on a bike, with Twink driving it. They drove right into the Leaning Tower from Pisa.

**I even made the famous**

**Leaning Tower fall,**

The Mario Brothers and Peach fell on the ground while the Leaning Tower was almost going to fall on them. Fortunately, Twink stopped it from falling (in a huge form of himself).

**But who was with me through it all?**

**Nobody!**

Once again, they appeared on another spot. They were in a circus tent on the rope where a thightrope walker does his act on.

Twink appeared on a bike with only one wheel. He drove along the rope while he was juggling with some balls.

**The Moscow Circus**

**Hired me to fly trapeze**

This time, they appeared on a field. They were running along with the famous Sonic the Hedgehog.

**On Mount Olympus,**

**Ran a race with Sonic**

Suddenly, the friends were chased by bees.

**It's easy when you're chased by killer bees!**

Twink teleported them in a river to escape from the bees before Twink sneezed.

**Who said "geshundheit" when I sneezed?**

They appeared back in the garden of the castle, but totally wet. Fortunately, Twink turned into a sun and dryed them.

**So now I'm home, **

**Home again with you,**

**You chase the clouds away**

**Whenever I feel blue**

This time, they appeared in a desert, but the Mario Brothers and Princess Peach were very big statues.

**And the pyramids,**

**I highly recommend**

**There is nothing in the world**

**Quite like a friend!**

Then, Twink appeared, lying on a bed of nails.

**Slept like a babe in Bombay**

**On a bed of nails**

Afterwards, Twink was dancing on Mario's hand as he appeared like a female Star Spirit.

**Moroccans set my fairy tales**

**Of seven veils**

Twink appeared, once again somewhere else. This time as a sailor as he summoned a whale in front of him in sea.

**I single-handedly**

**I even saved the whales!**

**No one was there to hear my tales!**

The Star Spirit then looked like a Mexican as he was playing an instrument along with other Mexicans.

**In Acapulco,**

**Joined a Mariachi band**

Twink was then seen on a canoe.

**I rode the ragin' rapids**

**Down the Rio Grande**

The friends appeared in an air balloon, until the bottom of the balloon suddenly fell off and they fell to the ground.

**Flew in an air balloon,**

**But when I tried to land**

**Nobody laughed,**

**Or lent a hand**

Twink caught his friends with a butterfly net in the Amazon.

**Without you, the Amazon is**

**Just a trickle**

The scenery changed into a cold version of the Sahara.

**Without you, the Sahara's**

**Not so hot**

The friends appeared in a dry area with some water dropping on them. They looked up to see Twink as a huge faucet.

**Without you, Niagara Falls**

**Is just a leaky faucet**

Twink became normal again and held a bottle with a ship in it.

**And the Huey II**

**Is just some yacht**

Now, the friends were back in the garden of the castle as Twink became a sail boat and took them to the balcony of Peach's room.

**Now that I'm home,**

**Home again, it's clear,**

**All I ever wanted**

**Seems to be right here**

Twink turned back to normal and continued to sing.

**I've traveled East and West**

**And now, I'm back again**

Twink made a long tail appear to use it as a rope to grab his friends and pull them to in front of him.

**And there's nothing in the world**

**Quite like a friend**

Mario and Luigi were enjoying both Twink's return and song so much that they decided to sing along.

**There's nothing in the world**

Peach was enjoying it too and sang a line too.

**Nothing in the whole wide world**

This time, all 4 friends sang together.

**There is nothing in the world**

**Quite like a friend!**

Finally, Twink decided to finish the song.

**Nothin' in the whole wide world!**

After the song, the friends talked till the night fell.

"So, Twink..." Luigi began, "How does it feel to be free after such a long time?"

Twink chuckled before yelling out loud.

"I LOVE IT!" Twink exclaimed very happy, before sighing a bit, "Okay, maybe my powers aren't as they used to be... Let's say they're semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmical, but I still have a lot of magic under my sleeve!"

Twink summoned a bush of flowers.

"I can still do this!" Twink said as he made the flowers alive so they sucked Twink's eyes and mouth away from his body.

Twink put his hand in the bush and quickly took his face back and put it on its good place.

"Want to see something else? Like me sawing through the princess, fake ofcourse?" Twink asked.

"Umm, Twink..." Mario began, "We actually have to go to..."

Peach gasped.

"Dinner! We're late!" Peach exclaimed.

"Oh, I see!" Twink chuckled, "You're going to have a romantic dinner for two!" Twink grabbed Luigi and pulled him away, "Let's go, they'll want to have some private time..."

Peach chuckled a bit.

"Twink, I'd be honored if you'd join us for dinner." Peach said with a warm smile.

"You would?" Twink asked as he gasped out of surprisement and he accidentaly let Luigi drop on the ground.

Twink laughed very happy as he embraced everyone, including Koopa the Quick who had just arrived, in a big hug.

"To quote Mario, 'let's-a-go'!" Twink exclaimed as he flew inside.

Peach had already entered, and the Mario Brothers were about to follow until Mario suddenly realised something.

"Oh god, I just forgot!" Mario exclaimed to Luigi, "Someone has to guard Kamek so nobody sees him!"

"Don't worry, I've told Yoshi to do it." Luigi chuckled.

"Phew, what would I do without you, Luigi..." Mario sighed in relief.

"Come on slowpokes, what's keeping you from coming?" Twink chuckled from the intrance.

"Nothing, Twink..." Mario sighed, "I'll tell you later..."

* * *

So, Twink has returned and Mario still hasn't told about Kamek!

Stay tuned for the next chapter, because a villain is returning!


	15. Bowser's return

…

* * *

That night, Wario and his fellow thieves were in the desert.

"Grr, those stupid Mario brothers!" Wario grumbled as he was pulling a bucket up out of a water hole, "If I would have had the chance, I would have cut their heads off!"

"Grr, that stupid Wario!" a Dry Bones grumbled to the other thieves, "If I would have had the chance, I would have cut his head off!"

"Get over here, now!" Wario yelled to the thieves, "That way I can hear you if you're talking about me!"

"I say we do it now…" an other Dry Bones said as he took out a sword, "No witnesses…"

That moment, Wario pulled up a bucket with water in it. He turned it around above his head so he could refresh himself. Just when all the water was out of it, he felt a card fall on his head.

"Huh, what's that?" Wario said in confusion as he took the card from his head, "What is a card doing here of all places?"

The thief tried to see what was on it (Bowser's picture), but failed too because it was too wet.

"Let's see…" Wario muttered as he rubbed the water away, "There!"

Just then, green smoke emerged from the card, scaring all the thieves except for Wario. As fast as they could, the thieves ran away.

A very loud laugh, close to cackling could be heard as Wario was watching with very big eyes in surprise.

After a lot of smoke had come out, it came together to form a big star shape; Bowser.

"YES!" Bowser yelled as loud as possible, "I AM FREE! Free to have my revenge on Mushroomy City!"

With a big smirk, Bowser tried to fly away until his held him back.

"Grr, it's the curse of the card!" Bowser grumbled as he tried to pull himself free, "All the power in the universe and I am stuck to the rules of the Star Spirit! Now I can't kill those pesky Mario Brothers…"

Suddenly, he saw the quiet, surprised Wario looking at him with big eyes.

"Fortunately, I have someone here to do the job…" Bowser chuckled before he came very close Wario's face, "TAKE ME TO MUSHROOMY CITY AT ONCE!"

"!!!!!" Wario yelled loudly before he jumped in the water hole, scared.

"Hmph, I thought he would be more intimidating, judging by his looks…" Bowser said, rolling his eyes before he made Wario appear in front of him, "I suppose I'm a bit too intimidating for your limited mind…"

Bowser turned into smoke again as Wario shielded himself from it. The smoke disappeared and Bowser appeared in his normal form.

"I suppose I'm now less overwhelming?" Bowser grunted.

"You're a Star Spirit?" Wario asked recovering from his scared state.

"Yes, I am." Bowser said.

"So, don't I get any wishes?" Wario asked annoyed.

"Sure, sure, whatever you want!" Bowser exclaimed, "But first, you need to take me to Mushroomy City. You will take the card there for me!"

"Ha, you couldn't do it without me!" Wario laughed, causing Bowser to grunt, "I'll take you to Mushroomy City, but first I want my wishes!"

Bowser roared before he made some thunderbolts strike down upon Wario. The evil Star Spirit wanted to do some more, but then he turned his angry face into a smiling face.

"You shall have your whishes." Bowser nodded.

"O yeah!" Wario exclaimed, "Hmm, what would I wish for? A treasure? Money?" he suddenly thought of something, "I wish for the sunken Titanic ship! That'll sure earn me a lot of money!"

"Your wish is my command." Bowser chuckled before he and Wario disappeared.

Suddenly, they reappeared under the sea where the leftovers of the Titanic were.

Wario gasped as he tried to swim away only to be almost caught by a giant Blooper. The thief swam away, but he unfortunately encountered a Big Bertha which tried to bite in him only to be stopped by Bowser.

"Aren't you enjoying your wish?" Bowser chuckled as Wario got caught by the Blooper, "Perhaps you wish to return to the desert?"

Wario nodded.

"Very well!" Bowser said before the place got filled with green smoke.

When it cleared, Bowser and Wario were back in the desert.

"That were 3 wishes!" Bowser grinned as Wario spewed some water out, "Take your time for your third!" Bowser's grinning face turned into an angry face, "Or you'd wish you have never been born…"

Wario gulped.

"On the other hand, if you cooperate with me you'll certainly be rewarded…" Bowser said to the thief.

"Rewarded?" Wario grinned.

"First, you'll help me to get revenge on 2 certain street rats with the names Mario and Luigi!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Mario?!" Wario reacted surprised to the name, "I want revenge on him too! He put my men against me and fought dirty with the help of his stupid brother Luigi!"

"Let's not be too hasty, my simple minded friend." Bowser said as he grabbed Wario by the collar of his shirt, "It's not enough if we simply destroy them, there are much worse things than death, after all…"

Bowser slowly began to laugh very loud as Wario joined in.

"Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha!" they laughed.

Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toadsworth were in a room with Twink in front of a table. The Star Spirit took some carrots and cut them in tiny pieces quickly. Toadsworth laughed amused, before Twink accidentally cut his left hand off.

"Oops." Twink said sheepishly.

The hand suddenly stood up and began to dance for the sultan.

"Hahaha!" Toadsworth laughed as he applauded, "Most amusing!"

"Hehe, excuse me while I put myself together." Twink chuckled as he put his hand back on.

"Absolutely delightful!" Toadsworth laughed as he spoke to Mario, "Now, to business. Mario, you have proven to be a trustworthy, loyal person. I've decided to make you my royal vizier!"

"M-me? R-really?" Mario asked surprised.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Peach chuckled.

"All hail Mario, the royal vizier!" Twink exclaimed.

"Nice job, Mario!" Luigi said with a thumbs-up.

"And of course I couldn't forget Luigi!" Toadsworth announced as Luigi looked surprised at the sultan, "Luigi, I make you vice-vizier! So if Mario is sick or something, you'll do it in his place!"

"W-wow, thank you, Toadsworth!" Luigi nodded with a big smile on his face before he and his older brother high-fived.

Twink applauded before he whispered something into Toadsworth's ear.

"What's a royal vizier?" Twink asked.

"Well, that's my most trusted advisor! Advisors in this case." Toadsworth explained.

"Oh, now that makes sense!" Twink responded before he changed his face into Bowser's face, "They're bound to be better than that Bowser."

"Indeed." Toadsworth nodded.

"And that Kamek!" Twink exclaimed as Mario and Luigi looked at each other ashamed, "He wasn't much better!"

"U-umm, Twink?" Luigi called.

"That Magikoopa was mean!" Twink exclaimed as he didn't hear Luigi.

"He was indeed, that traitor!" Toadsworth said.

Twink suddenly grabbed Mario and Luigi.

"But you don't see these guys hanging out with Magikoopa's!" Twink laughed.

"I-It's funny that you mention Kamek, just now…" Mario said ashamed.

In the meantime, Yoshi was guarding the cage with Kamek in it.

"Oh come on, open this cage!" Kamek yelled, "I have a wife and kids, you know! Please, just open the cage!"

Yoshi rolled his eyes, annoyed at Kamek before he suddenly noticed Koopa the Quick walking to him.

Yoshi smirked before he opened the cage with his tongue.

"Now that's more like it!" Kamek exclaimed, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!"

"Just than, he found Koopa the Quick standing in front of the cage, growling.

"C-close the cage!" Kamek exclaimed before he shut the cage, "He's a Koopa! One of the minions of Bowser! He probably thinks I killed him, so he wants to kill me! Don't let him kill me!"

Yoshi and Koopa the Quick laughed very hard after that before Yoshi pulled the cage open again and pulled Kamek in front of the Koopa.

"GAH!" Kamek exclaimed before he flew away to the entrance of the castle.

Yoshi, seeing that they were going to go inside, gasped and face-palmed. Then, he ran into the castle and followed them.

"I-I saved their lives and this is what I get?" Mario asked, "It's payback time, Mario brothers!"

Yoshi tried to stop Koopa the Quick by grabbing its shell, but the Koopa was too quick and could just advance.

Just then, Kamek dodged a jump by Koopa the Quick. They flew further, before Kamek was trapped at the end of the hallway.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!" Kamek yelled before Koopa the Quick trapped the Magikoopa in his mouth and accidentally rushed into the door behind Kamek.

Unfortunately, this was the room where the dinner was taking place.

* * *

How will Twink, Peach and Twink respond to the return of Kamek? Will they accept it, or not? If you want to find out, watch the movie 'Return of Jafar', or wait for the next chapter. I hope you chose the last option xD.


	16. Forget about love

New style of beginning chapters. XD

Also, I think that I'm getting better at keeping the characters in-character.

For some reason, I can't get these first 2 lines in the mid and the first underlined. After saving it always jumps back to the left and the first sentence is not underlined.

* * *

**Mario, The Street Urchin**

**Chapter 16: ****Forget about love**

Unfortunately, Koopa the Quick was running too fast and couldn't stop himself as the Koopa ran into the table. But fortunately, he was so fast that no one noticed Kamek in his mouth.

Yoshi was right behind the Koopa as he finally landed on it.

"Koopa, you know better than to disturb a dinner!" Peach exclaimed as Koopa the Quick was still lying upside down.

Mario noticed Kamek's robe sticking out from under the Koopa, this made him gasp suddenly. When Koopa the Quick tried to get up, Mario pushed him gently down with his foot.

"So, Mario." Toadsworth called, "What were you about to say about that terrible Magikoopa, Kamek?"

"Hmm?" Kamek said under Koopa the Quick.

"Umm, sultan. I have to say something about Kamek…" Mario said as he rubbed an arm, ashamed.

In the meantime, Kamek used his magic powers to escape from under Koopa the Quick. Unfortunately for the Magikoopa, Koopa the Quick tried to grab him again. This caused Kamek to stumble in mid-air on the table to right in front of Toadsworth.

"H-he's here?" Mario gulped.

"Uuuuuaaaah!" Toadsworth yelled in surprise, "Guards, quick! Get that Magikoopa!"

"Yes sir!" Razoul said as he stormed in with his team of Hammer Bro's, "It will be my pleasure!"

Razoul took out his hammer and tried to slam it down on Kamek.

"N-no!" both Mario brothers said as they stopped Razoul's arm just in time.

"Grr, out of my way boys!" Razoul yelled.

"Just listen!" Mario said as he managed to grab the hammer.

"B-but, your highness!" Razoul tried to get help.

"I hope you have a fitting explanation for this scandal!" Toadsworth said angry as Peach crossed her arms.

"Y-your highness, Kamek was-uh…" Luigi wanted to explain it, but he couldn't find the right words.

"Hypnotized…" Kamek whispered into Luigi's ear.

"Kamek was under Bowser's control!" Luigi finished.

"But Kamek was already serving Bowser before he got magical powers!" Toadsworth responded, not believing what Luigi was saying.

"Y-you misunderstand it, your highness." Mario took over from his brother, "Kamek first thought Bowser was a good guy like we all did and Bowser mislead him to give him some powers which he used to control Kamek himself!"

Unfortunately for the Mario brothers, the sultan and the princess were still glaring at them.

"What we mean to say is, he's not that bad!" Luigi said, before he gulped because of the glares, "A-at least, I don't think so anyway."

"_Should have stuck with the hypnotize defense_." Kamek thought, rolling his eyes.

"N-not that bad?!" Toadsworth repeated, angry, "He's one of my greatest enemies, and that's all!"

"Yeah, you can't allow that Magikoopa to be here free." Razoul agreed as he and his men surrounded the Mario brothers and Kamek.

"B-but we'll watch him!" Mario said, "I-I mean, with the sultan's permission of course." Toadsworth didn't change his glare, "We'd take full responsibility of Kamek."

Kamek himself was surprised at this.

"You would?" the Magikoopa asked surprised.

"That seems questionable to me, but so be it…" Toadsworth sighed, "Mario and Luigi, you'll watch Kamek every moment.

The sultan walked out of the room as Razoul suddenly stepped in front of Mario.

"And if that Magikoopa makes one wrong move, you shall be the ones I punish, boys!" Razoul grunted before he and his men walked away too.

Twink laughed a bit unsure.

"E-eh, that could have gone worse!" the Star Spirit said.

"Phew…" Mario sighed as he sat down, "Peach, I thought this would have turned out very bad!"

"N-not good." Kamek said.

"You were hiding Kamek all along!" Peach yelled in frustration to Mario.

"It just got worse." Twink gulped as only Yoshi, Kamek and Luigi heard what the Star Spirit said.

"Y-yes, b-but…" Mario tried.

"How could you?" Peach asked as she began to sob, "More secrets, more lies,… Mario, I thought it would change!"

"P-Peach, wait!" Mario called, "K-Kamek saved me i-"

It was too late, Peach had already left the room.

"He saved my life…" Mario sighed, "Some grand vizier I'm gonna be, now she's mad at me…"

"Peach is just a bit steaming, she'll cool down!" Twink said.

"Why doesn't anything work I try to do good, Twink?" Mario asked before he walked out of the room.

"M-Mario, wait!" Luigi called before he ran after his older brother.

After the Mario brothers were gone, Kamek was left surprised.

"Those kids saved my life!" Kamek said surprised to himself, "I never expected someone to do that for me! Oh no, I'm afraid I owe them one…" he chuckled, "Nah…"

"Just let your conscience be your guide!" Twink said as he appeared next to the Magikoopa.

"What?" Kamek asked before he shook his head and flew outside, "I don't need help!"

Suddenly, Twink appeared as a clown in front of Kamek in the air.

"GAH!" the Magikoopa yelled surprised before he fell down to the ground, "W-what are you trying to do? Give me a heart-attack?!"

"Aha, so you do have a heart!" Twink joked while chuckling, "A small one, but it's there!"

While Kamek was dusting himself off, Twink grabbed the Magikoopa and teleported away.

"Just look at him…" Twink sighed as he made Kamek look at a direction.

They were looking at Mario and Luigi who were sitting at a fountain. Mario sat with his head down while his younger brother was trying to cheer him up, but failing to.

"Shouldn't you do something nice for Mario?" Twink asked to Kamek.

"I don't do nice!" Kamek snarled as he escaped from Twink's grip.

"Come on, it will be fun!" Twink said.

"I don't do fun either." Kamek grunted.

"We've got to help to get him and the princess back together!" Twink sighed.

"No, I won't!" Kamek complained.

Twink thought for a second, before smirking.

"But it will be tricky!" Twink said.

"Tricky? I thought you wanted me to do something nice…" Kamek said suspicious.

"True, but it will be tricky at the same time. And don't you owe him something?" Twink smirked.

Kamek bit his lip before sighing.

"Fine, I'll do it…" Kamek gave in.

Some time later, Peach was lying on her bed, crying. Suddenly, Kamek flew inside.

"Come on princess, don't waste your tears on him!" Kamek exclaimed.

"G-get out of here!" Peach yelled, throwing a cushion against him so he fell out of the window.

"Grr, I should have never saved his life!" Kamek said as he flew back inside.

Peach looked surprised.

"S-saved his life?" Pe ach asked.

"Yeah, he owed me one, so I saved him." Kamek said as he walked further inside.

"But he didn't have to lie to me!" Peach said angry as she went sitting on a chair.

"He, you're so right." Kamek chuckled before he suddenly began to sing.

**Forget about that guy**

**Forget about the way you fell into his eyes**

**Forget about his charms**

**Forget about the way he held you in his arms**

**Walking on air's obnoxious**

Peach was getting very annoyed by Kamek's attitude, so she was trying to hit the Magikoopa with a cushion, but she failed.

**The thrill**

**The chill**

**Will make you nauseous**

**And you'll never get enough**

**Just forget about love!**

Now Peach really got enough and threw the cushion so hard that Kamek flew to the balcony where Twink was waiting.

"She's fine, use your magic now!" Kamek said before the Magikoopa flew back inside.

**Forget about romance **

Twink used his magic to let the vase with the 2 flowers fall. Peach caught it just in time as she smelled the flowers.

**Forget about the way your heart begins to dance**

Kamek grabbed the flower and flew outside so Peach would follow her.

**Then you feel the blush**

**When he's spouting out some sentimental mush**

Kamek flew over the end of the balcony, so Peach would go to the end of the balcony. When she got there, she saw the sad Mario and Luigi sitting at the fountain.**  
**

**Love really is revolting!**

**It's even worse than when you're moulting**

**Enough of this fluff!**

**Just forget about love!**

This made Peach realise how Mario was feeling as she began singing.

**I had almost forgotten the way it felt**

**When he held out his hand for mine**

**My heart all a-flutter**

Kamek rolled his eyes at that.

**Oh, how I shudder**

Peach ignored it and was brightening up more and still didn't like it.

**The first time we kissed**

Kamek sighed annoyed.

**It won't be missed!**

**Forget about his touch**

Peach didn't agree as she left the balcony, running.

**I can't forget about his touch**

Kamek followed her.

**In the scheme of things, **

**It doesn't matter much**

Peach was getting very happy as she danced around while running inside.

**It matters so m****uch**

The princess ran downstairs and looked at herself briefly as the annoyed Kamek was still following her.

**You're better on your own**

**A meal becomes a banquet**

**When you eat alone**

Peach didn't listen as she hummed in front of the mirror.

**Hmm-mm-mm-mm**

Peach grabbed Kamek and danced a bit around as both sang.

**Love's filled with compromises**

They ran/flew outside as Kamek still was trying to stop her.

**And don't ****you hate those big surprises?**

Yoshi was hidden on the ground, so when Peach stepped on him he flew with her in the air.

**A cozy rendezvous**

In the meantime, Kamek joined Twink as the Star Spirit used some magic to light Peach's crown up. Kamek sighed once again.

**Oh, please!**

Peach continued singing.

**Candlelight for two**

Kamek sang in frustration.

**Oh, geez!**

Peach turned to Kamek.

**Look you're calling my bluff!**

The lights went off Peach's crown and flew to the Mario brothers who noticed it and heard Peach and Kamek sing a line together, both a bit different.

**I can't/Just forget about love!**

Then, Peach walked to Mario with a big smile. Luigi, noticing what was going on, left with a big smile too.**  
**

"Peach, I'm so sorry…" Mario said to Peach, "I shouldn't have kept Kamek a secr-"

Peach interrupted him by singing.

**I can't forget about my heart**

Mario, noticing she had forgiven him, sang too.

**I can't forget about my heart**

Peach continued to express her feelings.

**And how it felt**

**To fall for you right from the start**

Mario chuckled a bit.

**I'm still falling**

Peach threw some water at him playfully.

**Whatever we may do**

Mario laughed and tried to grab her.

**Whatever we may do**

They chased each other before Mario caught Peach and lifted her as Peach sang.

**You are here for me,**

**And I'll be there for you**

Mario was very happy as he responded once again.

****

I'll be there

Mario danced around while carrying Peach in the air and both sang.

**To wish, to want, to wander**

**To find the sun**

**Through rain and thunder**

Mario took Peach to a quiet, peaceful and beautiful place in the garden: a small bower where they could sit in as a river passed next to it. Mario smiled to her warmly.

**A cozy rendezvous**

Peach was very happy as she saw the place they would go to.

**Yes, please!**

Before going, they hugged and Mario sang for her.

**Candlelight for two**

Twink and Luigi were all watching Mario and Peach. Kamek was very annoyed and yelled out loud.

**Oh, geez!**

**Enough is enough!  
**

Mario and Peach went sitting in the bower to watch the scenery, hugged and kissed.

**We can't forget about love!**

* * *

So, first Peach was angry at Mario, but after some time has forgiven the older Mario brother and got back together with him.

Stay tuned for the next chapter to see what happens now!

…

If someone is reading this.


	17. My friend, or yours?

**Mario, the Street Urchin**

**Chapter ****17: My friend, or yours?**

Some time later, Wario peeked above a castle wall to see some Hammer Bro's walking away. The thief grinned and let a rope fall so he could climb down.

Unfortunately for him, the rope snapped when he was halfway down and he fell on his butt down. He grunted before he stood up and took out Bowser's card. He rubbed the card to summon Bowser.

"That was about time!" Bowser said, rolling his eyes.

Bowser walked a bit away and hid behind a log to see Mario, Peach, Luigi, Twink, Yoshi and Kamek, all together. Bowser was looking at Kamek.

"Hmph, that pathetic moron has joined Mario and his friends! I should have never made him my advisor…" Bowser grunted, before the evil sorcerer got an idea, "I might be able to use this situation in my advance…"

"I'm sorry, Peach." Mario sighed as he was talking with Peach.

"It's okay, Mario. I understand why you did it now." Peach nodded with a smile before they kissed.

"Don't mind us." Twink chuckled as he, Yoshi, Luigi and Kamek were standing to the side.

The couple stopped kissing as Mario looked annoyed at his friends.

"I-I understand, we're leaving!" Twink said sheepishly before they went away.

Some time later, everyone was back in the castle. Kamek was relaxing on a cushion while eating.

"Being a good guy sure has its advantages!" Kamek said to himself while eating, "And when Mario becomes sultan, I'll be the royal vizier! Only, I'm not going to misuse it like that stupid Bowser! Phew, I'm glad he's gone…"

Suddenly, the light went off and a single spotlight shone on Kamek. The Magikoopa turned around in surprise to see Bowser standing in front of him.

"G-gah, B-Bowser!" Kamek gasped in surprise and shock as the evil sorcerer smirked at him, "T-this is not good…"

Bowser spewed some fire that magically trapped Kamek in it before it went away.

"I-I have a funny story, actually. You know, I wasn't the Kamek with you in the lamp, it was an impostor! I don't know that guy, what are you talking about?" Kamek rambled before Bowser hushed him.

"Calm yourself, Kamek." Bowser said.

"I got it!" Wario exclaimed who was in the room as well, "I wish for a treasure chest!"

Bowser snapped his fingers annoyed, before the thief got trapped in a chest. Amused, Bowser snapped his fingers back so the chest disappeared.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought that was your wish! Are you alright?" Bowser asked in a sarcastic voice.

"N-no, I'm not alr-" Wario got interrupted by Bowser.

"Good, I'm glad to see that you're okay." Bowser said before walking away, still annoyed by Wario, the sorcerer went to the scared Kamek, "Wario here is my new friend. I noticed you made some new friends too, like Mario…"

"U-uh, that's not true! F-friend is such a strong word, he's more like an acquaintance!" Kamek said.

"I have a little surprise for Mario, and your job is to lead him to the party!" Bowser commanded Kamek.

"I-I don't think I could do this, why don't you ask his brother Luigi! He's so scared of you, he'll do it right away!" Kamek tried.

"No Kamek, YOU!" Bowser yelled.

The next day, Kamek was pacing up and down in a hallway, practicing what to say.

"You know Mario, I was just thinking. Why wo-" Kamek got interrupted by a voice.

"Focus…Focus…Focus…" the voice said, Kamek went to see what it was to find Twink (the one who was talking), Luigi and Yoshi at a billiard table.

The Star Spirit held a cue as he was looking at the table and its balls closely at different angles. After finishing his 'focus' moment, he held the cue in front of the white ball, ready to hit it.

"Aiming, and…" Twink said as Kamek just flew in, "Shoot!"

Unfortunately, Twink hit the ball too hard in the direction of Luigi and Yoshi. The friends gasped and dodged in time, causing the ball to hit the surprised Kamek in the mouth. The Magikoopa fell down to the ground, but Yoshi grabbed him in time with his tongue, putting Kamek down in front of Twink.

"Oops, sorry Kamek." Twink chuckled sheepishly as he was trying to grab the ball that was stuck in Kamek's mouth, "I'll get it… Oh, it's stuck good."

Twink snapped his fingers and it caused him and Luigi to have a doctor's suit.

"Let's help the guy, he's our friend now." Twink said.

Luigi nodded.

"Okay." the younger brother answered.

A bit uncomfortable about it, Luigi fired a small green fireball at Kamek. This caused the Magikoopa to scream and the ball flew out of his mouth because of it. Before it could fall back in his mouth, Twink pulled the Magikoopa out of the way.

"T-thanks, Weegee." Kamek panted.

"Ahem, it's Luigi." Twink corrected.

"Whatever." Kamek rolled his eyes.

"That's right, we're one big family now!" Twink exclaimed before he grabbed Luigi and Kamek in a group hug.

"Y-yeah, sure." Kamek said uncomfortable as he escaped from the tight grip and flew out of the room, "I'm goine…"

"Sure, do what you want." Twink said before the friends went back to the billiard table as Yoshi grabbed the cue this time, "I've got to tell you this, Yoshi. Billiard is a man game, only real men ca-"

Yoshi hit the white ball which hit the other balls which all went into the holes at the side of the table.

Twink cursed in his mind to his remark.

Kamek flew to a room where Mario and Peach were talking.

"I think we can really trust Kamek, Peach." Mario said to the princess.

"I guess I can give him a chance as well…" Peach said with a smile.

Kamek, who felt a lot of guilt, tried to tip-toe past the room. Unfortunately for the Magikoopa, Mario and Peach heard him.

"Kamek?" Mario called surprised.

"I was thinking, maybe you should talk a bit to the sultan? He's probably still angry of me." Kamek said as he flew in.

"That's a good idea." Peach remarked, "He needs some cheering up."

"I know what to do, I'll bring Twink!" Mario said as Kamek gasped, "If anyone can cheer the sultan up, it's Twink."

"N-no!" Kamek said, "W-what the sultan needs is a good explanation, Twink will just make jokes!"

"Good point, Kamek." Peach chuckled, before turning to Mario, "I think you should go alone, Mario. You need to spend some time with him alone."

"Y-yeah, and I'll…" Kamek sighed, "take you to the perfect spot…"

"Before you go, wait just for one thing. "Peach said as she went to Kamek.

"Kamek, this is not easy for me to say, but I was wrong about you…" Peach said with a smile to him before leaving the room.

Kamek, now having a lot of trouble with his guilt tried to stop them.

"W-wait a second!" Kamek called after them.

"Yes, Kamek?" Mario asked as he turned around to the Magikoopa.

Before Kamek could say anything, the Magikoopa could swear he saw an enormous glare from Bowser originating from above the heads of Mario and Peach, glaring right at him.

"I-I'll come in a minute." Kamek said as he changed his mind and Mario and Peach left.

Suddenly, Bowser appeared out of nowhere behind Kamek.

"Excellent…" Bowser smirked.


End file.
